KakuHida I Have My Reasons
by KakuHidahearts
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Kakuzu dosen't want to be uke? In this story you find out why! Waring this story may have Hard core yaoi, Huge mpreg, foul language and birth. HidaKaku and tiny bit of PeinKaku, KakuHida. So if you don't like then don't read it!
1. The beginning of the Tale

**Chapter 1~**

Hello everyone I am KakuHidahearts and this my first story!

This will have some yaoi pairing(s)

Pairing(s):

MAIN: HidaKaku, 

Less: KisaIta, PeinKaku, SasoDei (maybe but the way you look at it)

* * *

It was around ten o'clock at night.

Everyone in the Akatsuki was getting to bed all but two ninjas. Down a long hallway there was a door with a sign on the top of the door frame say do not enter written in blood.

The two immortals in their room for the rest of the night and having somewhat an argument. The taller one of the two was sitting on the bed and other was on the floor. The shorter of the two was started to begged for some thing.

"Hidan no," said the man one the bed.

This man was a tall man. Around 6'1. He had dark green almost emerald eyes, these orbs was surrounding a deep shade of red dangerously close to black. His skin color was a tan close to a carmal like color. He looked like he tanned a lot but it his natural skin tone. He always ware this gray hood and a dark shade blue mask this part was a part of his head gear to cover his face. When he was alone with lover he was forbid to his head gear. So when he with Hidan alone in the same room the head gear was off. When the hood and mask was off it revealed his long dark brown hair the came down to his tail bone. On his face toward his jaw line a row of stitches near his mouth stopping at the corner of mouth. Then going down he had a blue tang-top and pants but this cover the stitches on his body.

This man name was Kakuzu, and he was from the village of Takigakure {Village Hidden in a Waterfall}.

"Come on Kuzu-chan do you want to know how it fucking feels to an uke," the other man said.

This sliver hair man is named Hidan.

He is Kakuzu's current and last partner. He was also his lover for seven years. He was shorter than Kakuzu. He was 5'7. Hidan loved to showed off his muscular body. His skin was really pale almost like he had no heartbeat. Hidan pull back his sliver hair. His hair was a sliver in the light but in the shadows it looked like he had gray hair. He had bright magenta eyes with a crimson tint to them. He never wears a shirt but only for special occasions. He always worn a Jashin symbol on his pale neck. The necklace was a circle with a downwards triangle and with small beads to hold nice and tight. Hidan is the foul mouth, immoral.

This sliver hair man was from the village of Yugakure {Village Hidden in Boiling Water}.

Together these to are call the Zombie team.

"Come on fuck face just one fucking time you can be the god damn uke!" Hidan almost yelled.

"HIDAN! I HAVE MY GOD DAMN REASONS WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE UKE" Kakuzu yelled.

The bright magenta eyes water...

_'Oh no'_ Kakuzu thought. _'Not that uke trick!'_

His fake tears trick which had made Kakuzu feel really guity for yelling.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said. Hidan slowly back away from him. "Look I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to yell at you Hidan-chan" Kakuzu signed. Hidan in his head was evilly smiling know he got Kakuzu. So with sad, baby like eyes he looked up at the man he loved.

"Why don't you want uke, Kuzu" Hidan said in a sad voice.

"Hidan-chan, I just have my reasons, drop it ok," his response was.

Kakuzu turn his head as he blushed.

"H-holy Jashin," Hidan smirk.

Kakuzu turn his head and show his flushed face.

"K-Kakuzu-chan your blushing" Hidan said sounding surprised.

"I'm not blushing" Kakuzu blushed harder.

"Yes you are jack-off; come on tell me, I promise not to fucking laugh" said the sliver hair man.

"Fine, Hidan" Kakuzu signed.

"I worried about a gene that in my body" he finish.

"What is it, I mean what the hell dose it do" Hidan said.

"It uh makes dick large" Kakuzu lied.

"That it! Asshole that make me want you more" Hidan lick his red plumb lips.

"H-Hidan we shouldn't do it"

Hidan kissed Kakuzu on the lips to shut him up. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck with his hands landing on Kakuzu's back playing with his shoulder blade stitches.

"H-Hidan wh-what are you doing " Kakuzu tried to hide his moan.

"Come on please Kuzu just once love" Hidan said in a his own deep voice.

He got up from his side of the bed and locking the door so no one can dispute them.

"H-Hi-chan what are you doing" Kakuzu shocked that he figure that Hidan was trying to make him the uke and him the seme.

"Oh, nothing much uke" Hidan said crawling on the bed slowly he almost looked like a cat.

He go up to Kakuzu licking his rosy lips.

"H-Hidan don't" Kakuzu said in a nervous tone.

Then Kakuzu started back up to the headboard hitting his head lightly.

"Oh crap" was the last thing he could say.

Hidan lean his head forward and press his soft red lips onto his lovers soft cool lips.

Kakuzu close his eyes and kiss back. He was very unsure to open his mouth but a moment later he open it for Hidan's tongue to slip in. Kakuzu moan inside Hidan's mouth. Hidan quickly took off Kakuzu's shirt.  
Hidan's mouth went from Kakuzu's mouth to his neck kissing and sucking it hard.

"Oh god Hidan" Kakuzu moaned.

He slowly movedhis head so Hidan can do more of his neck and get more of it.

"Not God Kuzu-san Jashin" Hidan re-corrected.

"Hi-chan you know I don't believe in a God or any type of God," Kakuzu said.

Hidan's mouth went from neck to his Kaku's collarbone and bite it hard drawing warm sweet blood.

"Hidan, you son a bitch" Kakuzu moan loudly.

The blood go into Hidan's mouth and on the bed sheets stain it for the morning clean-up.

"Oh Jashin Kakuzu, you taste so fucking sweet, sexy man" Hidan said.

There was a sexual tone to Hidan's voice. He purred into Kakuzu's ear and nibble on it lightly make the stitch nin moan of sweet pleasure.

Kakuzu felt Hidan's warm wet tongue slid down his to his torso and into his belly-button and feeling it go inside sliding in laps. He sliver his body was very sensitive because of his thick black stitches.

"Oh yeah Hidan, that feels nice" he groan.

Then there was a knock on the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hay I still got seven more chapter(s). Then have another story I'm doing also.**

**Review this chapter  
note: **

**[Time periods and or skipped time]  
**

**{Author thoughts}**

_**'Thoughts of chacarters'**_

_**=====================  
P.S: Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**But the OC charters belong to me**_

_**Hope you enjoy this story and read hope you read more as I write it out.**_


	2. Sex!

Chapter 2~

* * *

"Shit, Kuzu" Hidan said.

He looked at the door then looked back into Kakuzu's eyes.

"Want me to get the door?" Hidan said.

"Hidan, if you leave this bed right now I will kill you," Kakuzu growled.

His voice tone was in a dangerous tone. He saw Hidan shiver with pleasure made him stay put.

Hidan smile and went back to what he was doing earlier to his Kaku's belly-button hearing Kakuzu moan then to an almost giggle.

"D-don't stop that feels so fucking good" Kakuzu moan loudly.

Hidan a bit and gave nis navel a nip. He heard wonderful gasp from above. Then the knock on the door came back but this time got even louder and just as Hidan was to unzipped Kakuzu out of his pants.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE, WHO THE IS IT" Hidan yelled.

He was angry and fusterated, that not good for Kakuzu end. Sure enough it wasn't.

"It Leader-sama I have to talk to Kakuzu are you two at least dressed" he said.

Hidan growled a bit he remmber. When Leader-sama came in last time without knocking he was in the middle of Kakuzu of pushing his member inside Hidan tight hole...The erection lift up a little of that thought. A few moment of silence went by then Hidan signed at Kakuzu and laid his head onto Kakuzu's chest and put the cover over himself and up to Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu sign angry saying "Come in, it safe."

He looked at Kakuzu in bed with a huge moving lump on chest. He decided that to be one the safe side he hurry up the conversion.

"What is it. Kakuzu growled. "Can you see I was in the middle of something you prick" Kakuzu said. The talked about the money and the future planing finances of the Akastuki. While that was going on Hidan was kissing and licking Kakuzu chest.

Leader blushed after hearing the sound of tongue to skin contact. Without thinking he remove the sheet on the mattress only to find Hidan kissing and licking Kakuzu's chest and neck area in a horny way. Then he play the stitching making his lover moan with lust.

"Leader can..uh can we talk later" Kakuzu chocked out.

Pein ran out so fast that the door was locked on the way out.

Hidan smile that fact Kakuzu was all his, not as a seme but as his BITCH.  
Hidan tongue went lower as it hit Kakuzu waste band then to his hip bone. Hidan pull back and remove Kakuzu's pants and boxers in one swiped. Hidan's close soon fallow after. The cold air made the water fall ninja to flinch as the air hit his member hard.

Then Kakuzu felt really hot as his lover's tongue dance to the tip of his large shift. He bit his lip as Hidan's tongue began to poke inside his enterce. Then Hidan poke Kakuzu sweet spot as he heard his lover half moan half groan as loud as he could. Then Hidan pull his tonuge out then traval to the harden dick began to suck gentle on his cock.

"H-Hidan what do want from me" just as Kakuzu said that his Christmas colors eyes widen.

"OH NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT," Kakuzu panted hard.

Hidan just smirk as he suck even harder making Kakuzu giving in. When Kakuzu didn't Hidan suck harder force the missing falls ninja to give up the shame.

"F-FINE YOU WIN, OH GODS GIVE ME RELEASE YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Kakuzu scream out of pleasure then whisper something so Hidan wouldn't hear him.

"Oh Kuzu-koi you so hot. I can just feel it coming out of your entrance" Hidan purred in his new uke ear and dry hump him.

"Hidan I.. I" Kakuzu said very shyly and blushing hard. Feeling Hidan's dick. It was smaller then his and saying something.

"It ok love, it's going to hurt at first but feel so good after" Hidan finish as brought three of his fingers to Kakuzu mouth.

"Suck on them" was all he said evilly smiling at Kakuzu as he suck on his fingers.

Moments later Hidan thought that is enough.

"That enough, Kaku-koi" Hidan said. He remove his fingers from Kakuzu mouth then moving them to his entrance trying to spead him as much as he could. Kakuzu felt some go between his butt cheeks and inside his virgin hole. I felt really uncoformable. Kakuzu grab the bed sheet for dear life.

"One..." first finger slide in.

'Back out now' Kakuzu thought as he bite his lips.

"Two" the second finger slide in nice and cozy with the first one. Then then began to thrust in and out.

It took a few minutes until all of sudden Hidan hear what he wanted...

"Hidan...right...there!"

Kakuzu buck his hip like in a half arch position.

Hidan place his hand on Kakuzu's hips trying to place him down on the soft mattress. Hidan pull out his fingers and lick the pre-cum off his fingers then leak out of the swollen member.

"H-HIDAN put them back in there OH GOD" Kakuzu shout as Hidan push into the tight warm hole that was Kakuzu ass without warning him.

Kakuzu was in pain but this was a weird good pain. "Kakuzu you have a perfect ass, ya know" Hidan giggle as he press fully in.

"D-Don't move Hi-chan" Kakuzu said.

"I'll wont until you want to" Hidan replied.

Kakuzu move his hip to Hidan cock. Hidan slammed his cock inside hearing Kakuzu moan his name loud.

"Hit there Hi-chan" again" Kakuzu said. Now Hidan knew that he hit Kakuzu sweet spot inside him.

"Beg for it" Hidan purred into Kakuzu ear.

"What" Kakuzu growled.

"BEG FOR MY COCK INSIDE YOU" Hidan push in member inside Kakuzu hard.

"GO TO HELL" he replied.

Then he felt Hidan's member went on to the spot that made Kakuzu scream with so much pleasure.

"I'm waiting my love, BEG LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE" Hidan yelled.

'Goodbye sweet dignity' Kakuzu sign

"Pl-Please Hi-chan" Hidan heard a ukish voice.

"Please what love" Hidan purred as he grabbed Kakuzu's dick and pump it once.

"AAHH PLEASE HIDAN FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD" Kakuzu scream.  
"That better love" Hidan said as he rammed his cock in Kakuzu's ass making him scream every time.

A hour later Kakuzu felt his climax coming.

"H-HIDAN I'M CUMING" Kakuzu said feeling his trying not give in.

"Cum from me, c-cum for me hard" Hidan scream loudly.

In that very moment Kakuzu cum, hard. It landed on his stomach and Hidan's hand and a little on Hidan's chest. Then Hidan couldn't hold out, he want to pull out so he wont dirty his lover with his cum. He felt Kakuzu try to pull out then in to massage Hidan that he wanted him to cum inside of him. So he did his white sticky goo came out of Hidan's love stick.

"AAAAHHH" they both moan loud. Hidan stay inside Kakuzu for a while then pull out hearing a loud pop. Then he layed on Kakuzu sweaty chest.

Hidan heard his lover hearts pounding in sync with each other. Hidan moments later heard a light snore and smile snuggled into Kakuzu's chest he fell into a deep sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~  
So here Chp. 2. I hope you guys or gals like it!  
Hot lemon with a tall glass of lime juice or something like that~**

******Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**  



	3. Holy shit your WHAT!

Chapter 3~

* * *

It was eairly the next morning and it was like nothing had happen the night before. I mean nothing...though he had a bad pain in lower backside but that was nothing. So the next night they had sex this time Kakuzu was top then again then the next night this continue until the thrid night. On that night Kakuzu gave in this time by Hidan tear trick. After the hot, blood loss, cum fill bed sex.

Kakuzu felt a little funny though out the night and passed it off as nothing but a stomach ache.

In the eairly hour, like around six, of the next morning. The sounds of groaning was heard.

Kakuzu felt really sick. He a woke with Hidan's body was resting on his and it was not helping. Kakuzu broke out in a sweat and was feeling really hot. Then all sudden, he felt something that coming was up from his throat. He felt Hidan a woke to a low growl inside his stomach. To Hidan it was odd that Kakuzu's stomach was make nosies especially this early in the morning.

"Kuzu wha..." was only thing Hidan was able to say as he was throw off the bed and onto the floor.

He landed on his ass. He was about to yell but the moment he saw Kakuzu ran into the bathroom and holding his stomach. Something was wrong. The door was slam shut.

Hidan heard the sound of vomiting . He didn't know what happen; all he knew was Kakuzu was sick. Hidan slowly got up form the ground and walk over to the wooden door then took a deep breath and open it wide showing Kakuzu hold his stomach and spilling out his guts in the toilet. He feaked.

"Kakuzu are you OK?" Hidan yelled.

"N-no" Kakuzu replied in a very sickly voice.

"What the hell wrong" Hidan replied crowing down.

"My stomach hurts" his lover replied in the same tone.

"Kuzu, I-I mean damn it I thought you were a tough guy" Hidan getting close to his Kakuzu.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu growled then got interrupted by throwing up more.

He vomited a more few times. Hidan hold up Kakuzu's long hair as he throw up. He did this until Kakuzu's stomach was empty with what ever was inside of it. Then Kakuzu become very numb and shaking a little.

"Kakuzu are you going to ok" Hidan said in a soft way.

"Yeah I must got something from those assholes" Kakuzu growl.

Hidan stoke Kakuzu's hair then his sticky sweaty back.

"Jashin dammit your all sticky" Hidan laugh.

"We just had sex last night; what do you think why I sticky?" his response was.

A few moments later after Kakuzu finish spilling out his gut Hidan flush the toilet and put help him up. The two lovers climb into each other side onto the bed. Once that was done Hidan snuggle into Kakuzu's chest.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah?" his response was.

Hidan looked up and saw Kakuzu wiped the vomit of his mouth and then getting comfortable.

"Can I tell something"

"Yeah, you can" Hidan said as his eyes glow with beauty.

_'God dammit his eyes are so fucking beautiful tell him, you should of told him about the family trait, oh shit he looking at me, damn it tell him something'_ Kakuzu thought throbbed.

"Kakuzu" Hidan said becoming more worried.

_'Damn it say something about the thurth the about you family trait, he worry about you jackass, say something ANYTHING'_ Kakuzu though throbbed more.

"That was the best sex" Kakuzu said. Hidan smirk and snuggle into his Kuzu's chest.

"H..how was I as your... he signed Kuzu-uke?" Kakuzu groan.

_'OK not what I was thinking about but that the truth about the sex'_ his thoughts continue.

"You and your ass was so wonderful Kakuzu-sama" Hidan replied with an evil smile.

He reach his left hand down and squeeze one of Kakuzu ass cheeks. He heard a yelp and then a slap on is his face.

"Thanks hon" Kakuzu growled trying not to blush.

Hidan just giggled evilly.

"That was so deturped" Hidan snicker.

_'OK now you need to tell that of family trait, though the compliment was sweet,... wait sweet Oh...dear...chirst... MY HORMONES ARE CHANGING'_ he though screamed at himself.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"Yes" Hidan replied.

Kakuzu pause and thought out a situation that was really a good for both him and Hidan.

"Good night" Kakuzu in a whisper into Hidan's ear sending chills down his ear.

Kakuzu was feeling his stomach calming down just a bit.

"Oh, Ok night my sexy ass stitch up ninja" Hidan kissed him on the cheek then as he falling asleep almost insanely.

_'Great dumbass now you have to tell him about it'_ Kakuzu though. He look down to only see his Hidan sleeping on his chest.

_'Great dumbass you have to tell him in the morning' _Kakuzu though.

_'I'll let him sleep then tell him, sleep sounds really good right now' _he as his eye lids started to close then falling into a deep sleep.

[Two hours later~]

Kakuzu eyes slowly open his red and green eyes. He looked over to the alarm clock.  
It was eight in the morning and he felt so sick again to his stomach that he push Hidan off and ran to the bathroom throwing up again. Hidan open his eyes and saw that he was on the floor feeling a light throbbing in his head he rubbed it then hearing the same sound he heard earlier looking over to the bathroom seeing Kakuzu getting worry.

"Again?" Hidan mubble to himself. Then out ether fear or stupidy he ran into the bathroom helping his lover out by holding his long hair back.

"Hid-" Kakuzu was cut off by the sicken feeling of something coming up his throat.

"Kakuzu oh my Jashin" Hidan said seeing Kakuzu spilling what ever was in his stomach.

The subtance was clear which to Hidan was odd. After that was done Hidan put Kakuzu on the bed.

"Hidan, ... I should of told this to you last night, before we had sex" Kakuzu panted very hard.

"What do you mean Kuzu" Hidan replied, helping Kakuzu sit up.  
Kakuzu wipe off his mouth, "Hidan I...mean that you got me ... never mind" Kakuzu bit his lip trying to keep his secret in.

"K-Kakuzu I don't understand what are you talking about" Hidan said.

"Hidan I'm trying to tell that I might be" Kakuzu said then saying last part very softly so Hidan didn't hear it.

"What was that Kuzu" Hidan said.

"Hidan I'm going to say this slower and a little louder try not to freak" Kakuzu said shyly.

"FREAK OUT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I" Hidan said as Kakuzu kiss him hard.

"Calm down moron, I don't wake everyone else yet" Kakuzu said with a little pain in his stomach.

"Kakuzu are you alright" Hidan said very worry.

"Yeah, just some stomach cramps" Kakuzu said as the his stomach had more pain.

"Kakuzu tell me what hell going on" Hidan calming down finally.

Kakuzu look at Hidan's right hand then got an idea in his head. Kakuzu took Hidan's hand and put it on his own stomach and help him gently rub it.

*Back in his village woman would tell their husbands that they were pregnant by this way.*

"I still don't get it Kuzu" Hidan said as pull hand away. Kakuzu was getting frustrated then got another idea in his head. At the same time hated the idea. He had to buy a 'special' test.

"Hidan I have to show you later, but now don't say anything got it" Kakuzu said.

"uh...ok" Hidan said as he took a shower. Kakuzu sneak out of the room fastly.

A hour later Hidan got out the shower and trying to find his lover and though that his lover went out for fresh air.

"Kakuzu-chan" Hidan said.

While that was going on Kakuzu got out of the base and went to town just two miles.

[Meanwhile with Kakuzu-chan~]

Kakuzu travel thought the town without his Akatsuki cloak. So that he can't attract to much attention. He went to the cheepist market '99 Cent store'. He quickly went to the women idle. He grabbed it that he found what he was looking for and quickly pay for it and got the hell out there.

"I really hope that I'm wrong" he said to himself as got back to the base. He saw Sasori and Kisame talking to each other in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kuzu-uke" they said almost in a laughing.

"OH HA HA you guys" he replied in a sadistically tone. He got a cup took a drink from it when he heard.

"Sorry Kakuzu-sama, we had to do that because you were an uke last night" Kisame said.  
Kakuzu spill out his drink all over his fellow semes.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT" he said an angrily.

"Leader sama when you were gone" Sasori said in expressless face.

"Kakuzu, my office now" the three semes heard.

"Dammit Leader" he said slamming his glass down getting very annoyed with this.

As Kakuzu stomped though the halls of the base. He felt his stomach pain came back but double making him feel sick. He pick up his paste and ran to the closest bathroom he could find. The closest bathroom was Leader's room (thank god). When he got there he instantly went the toilet trowing up.

"Kakuzu-san are alright" Leader said as he put his ear against the door hearing grossest sounds. Kakuzu came out of the bathroom with a tent of green on his face.

"WHAT" Kakuzu said sickly, yet angrily.

"I understand that piss off" Leader said.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M PISS OFF" Kakuzu replied wiping off the vomit off his mouth.

"Clam down you sound like a pregnant woman" Leader said. Kakuzu shut his mouth and listen to what Leader said.

"I guess that you heard that the Akastuki knows that you were Hidan's uke right" Leader continued.

"Get to the point Pein" Kakuzu said with annoyance.

"Right show me what in you pockets Kakuzu" Pein said. Kakuzu's eye widen a bit.

"W-What do you mean" Kakuzu know what exactly he means.

"Kakuzu, I know about your birth trait" Pein said. This shocked Kakuzu his eyes widen a little more. He looked at him with a surprised and a shocked look on his face.

"H-HOW D-DO YOU KNOW THAT" Kakuzu said still in the shock state.

"Kakuzu I'm the freaking leader of the Akatsuki you don't I cheek people they join" Leader said.

Kakuzu took his eye sight off the leader the staring at the wall. He heard the tapping of fingers. He looked over and saw Leader's bored expresstion. "Now show me what in your pocket" He continue. Hidan just came into the room and walking behind Kakuzu and looking over his shoulder.

"FIND" Kakuzu said as he throw the pregnancy test on table.  
"Just as I thought" Pein said.  
"Pein I..." Kakuzu said as he was interrupted by Hidan screaming.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT KAKUZU, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Hidan said.  
"Hidan I trying to tell that I might be PREGNANT YOU IDIOT, ow" Kakuzu yell in pain. Kakuzu then grab his stomach.  
"Oh my Jashin" was all Hidan said. "I'm sorry Kakuzu" he continued feeling guilty.

"Kakuzu I want to take the test and choose what to do dismiss" Pein said. Kakuzu and Hidan got up and left the room in a hurry.

Kakuzu and Hidan open the door to their room and was wondering what to do with the shocking news.  
"So your going to be a mom and I'm going to a dad eh Kakuzu" Hidan said shyly.  
"Hidan if I do this test and I'm...pr...pregnant what we are going to do" Kakuzu said holding the test in his left hand.  
"Keep it Kakuzu, Jashin-sama gave us a chance to conceive a child" Hidan said proudly.  
"Hidan I'm don't think we're really for a baby" Kakuzu worry.  
"Bullshit, you and me as parents how that bad" Hidan replied.  
"Your not helping" Kakuzu feeling depress.  
"Come on Kakuzu this is my baby as much as it your" Hidan purred. "Just think about it" Hidan continue.  
"I am thinking about it and kids are very expensive" Kakuzu responded. He felt Hidan's ring hand on his cheek and they kiss.  
"I don't know, I guess that I have to do this now" Kakuzu said after they part. Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a sexy grin of his face. Then dragging Kakuzu to their room.

"Hidan what you-" Kakuzu said as he was 'gently' thrown on the bed.  
"Do the test after you throw-up your guts up tomorrow morning, momma" Hidan giggle in a sexual way.  
"Hidan I have do the" Kakuzu said then realize something "D-Did you just call me momma, Hidan" Kakuzu said very confused. "Because if you did then sadly mistaking I'm not you mother" he continue.  
Hidan got on Kakuzu's waist then putting his left hand up and in Kakuzu's shirt then on his lover's well tone stomach. He gently rubbed it with smiling at his lover. Then he kissed Kakuzu in sweet hot passion. Hidan's lips went lower to Kakuzu's belly then lightly kiss it.

"Hi there baby" Hidan whisper to the flat stomach.  
"H-Hidan, you have no idea if there is a baby inside me" Kakuzu said while he slightly blushed. He looked down to see Hidan smiling at him.  
"Oh Kakuzu, I just... I just have a feeling that there is a baby inside your belly" Hidan giggled then placing his head on Kakuzu chest hearing his hearts beat in sync with his now. Then the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

[The next morning]

The two ninja look over to the clock it was seven in the morning when they both woke up. "Hidan" Kakuzu said to brake the silence. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu.

"What wrong momma" Hidan giggling.  
"One, don't call me that, and two if I'm pregnant would you help raise it" Kakuzu asked.  
"Of course I would" Hidan replied.  
"T-Then if I'm did somehow come pregnant, will you help take care of it as it mother figure" Kakuzu said shyly.  
"Kakuzu what are you saying" Hidan said.

He knew he got to Kakuzu last night and he was waiting for him to say that he'll keep the baby.

"Hidan please help me rise this thing with me and be its mother" Kakuzu said as something came up his throat and he ran to the bathroom and throwing up whatever was in stomach.  
"Yes, and if I fucking suggest not calling our baby a thing; I think it didn't like you calling it that" Hidan said. After a few moments and what said was done Hidan past the pregnancy test to his Kakuzu.  
"It time to get our answer darling" Hidan said.

Kakuzu took the test and push Hidan out of the bathroom shut the door behind himself. He didn't want Hidan in the room and he can take a piss in peace. He read the directions then did them. After three beeps later he had his answer. Outside Hidan nervously walk back and fort. Moments later Kakuzu came out with a serous face on his face.

"W-Was it n-negative babe" Hidan said in nervous way. Kakuzu just kiss Hidan and took his hand and put the test in it.  
"Look for yourself" Kakuzu said in cute but dangerous way. Hidan blushed as he open his hands slowly and saw a little to see a blue line then he open more faster to see a blue little plus sign.  
"Holy Jashin a-are you r-really.." Hidan was interrupted by Kakuzu kissing him hard on the lips drawing blood.

"Dammit Hidan I hope you know what you getting into, cause I've the all right to bitch at you" Kakuzu said as he put a hand on his flat stomach.  
"I do oh barer of my child" Hidan said sadistically. As he put his head down on Kakuzu stomach and nuzzled it.  
"I do" Hidan said again.  
"Love you Hidan" Kakuzu said.  
"I love you too Kakuzu" Hidan said.

Hidan and Kakuzu fell a sleep together again. Well until Deidara woke them up but that will be another tail.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is another chapter. But this one you have to figure out but it pretty clear MPREG!**  
**  
Me: Yay  
Kaku: NO!  
****Me: Why  
Kakuzu: W-well I'm going to be one having this kid, so screw you *pouts*  
Me: *laughts* when and where Old man  
Kakuzu: *flushed deeply* I'm going to kill you *begins to to choke me*  
Me: *choking* y...you b...bitch**

**Hidan: comment and review plz!**

**Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. Three months later

Chapter 4~

* * *

[Two Months Later]

It was dinner time and it was Konan-chan turning to make tonight dinner. It was burnt spaghetti even the sauce was smelled burnt.

Kakuzu felt his stomach turn as he looked at it as well smell. He didn't told the other members that he conceive a child with his sliver hair Jashinist and was plan not to...or at least until he was bigger. He sat next to Hidan at the edge of the table like normal. He pick up his fork and touch it twist his fork in it. The sound of squishing was making him want to vomit.

Everyone was having conversions with their partners to you know to lighting the mood; all but the two immortals. Hidan smile weakly to Kakuzu who just kept his normal cold blank stare. From under the table Hidan touch his lover's belly with one of his hands while the other play with the spaghetti.

Hidan slightly sinker as he felt the once well-tone abs was now soften and gone away. Now it looked like Kakuzu put on some weight.

From the beginning, Kakuzu knew that he was putting on some weight and felt little swollen down there but it was wasn't showing that much so he wore his regular shirts but soon he thought he would have to wear marteraty shirts or pants. His stomach looked like he had a little beer gut and it would more.

Hidan and Kakuzu knew that their child has start its little life was has so speak spore inside the womb. Kakuzu tint head down so it looked like he was eating but with his eyes he watch Hidan lightly rub the new life growing inside that bump. Not really wanting to draw attention to them he slowly creep down his other hand; the moment it touch Hidan's hand and looked at him into his eyes. The two could almost reading each other thoughts.

_'Come on can we tell them yet; I want to see the look on their fucking faces when they know about it'. _

Kakuzu shook his head.

'_No Hidan it too early to show and tell' _Kakuzu thought back.

_'But' _

Hidan did the puppy eyes.

_'NO'_

Kakuzu turn his head and took a bit of food.

The food was gross it taste like old weat toast with a month old paste. He knew that the baby wasn't going to take it, he was right suddenly he felt sick.

_'Aw crap' _he thought.

"Kakuzu may I ask why are not eating your food" Konan-chan asked in a childish tone.

Kakuzu quickly move Hidan's hand

"I to...uh to count the financals I eat later" he said felt sicker.

"Uh..sure" she replied.

As she said that he got up from his seat and ran out the room holding his stomach. The other members looked at each other in questionable looks. Leader and Hidan thought the same thing

_'Baby doesn't like Konan-chan cooking'_.

Once Kakuzu ran to his and Hidan bathroom the he throw up the food and other things. Moments later he wipe his mouth and weakly stood up.

_"Damn baby"_ He thought as he sat back.

His breathing was hard. He had awful taste in his mouth. He grab the mouth wash and garring it his mouth out. He walked out of bathroom then went over to his deck to start his job of doing financial work for the Akatsuki. About a hour later he grew very sleepy. He looked over to the clock the red dim light was noticeable through the dark room. He turn off his light and walk over to the bathroom turning on the bathroom light.

He began to undress. He stopped at the shirt for a moment. Feeling an uneasy feeling of being watch but brush it off. He began to unbuttoning his pants and was about to take them off. He eye twitch now he know he was begin watch.

Hidan peer though the keyhole watching his Kuzu act cute he was great lust as Kakuzu shugged then turn his back towards the door. Hidan mouth drool as he watch as Kakuzu's boxer slowly went down his hips and to his ankles. Hidan's mouth was making a waterfall as he saw the stitch up ninja's glory hole as he bend down and pick up his boxers.

Hidan was horny just by looking at Kakuzu's body. The way his body looked now was hot. Hidan watch as Kakuzu shower. Just before he came out Hidan ran over the bed and took off his closes and lay on the bed in nothing but boxers. Kakuzu warp the towel around his waist closing his eyes he walked out still tied. He knew that Hidan came back to the room by the charka another flow that prestion.

"Hi Hidan" he spoke.

Hidan sat up from the bed.

"Oi, sexy man lets have sex" he replied.

Kakuzu came on his side of the bed laying down. He turn back away Hidan turning off his light. Hidan snicker and started to kissed down Kakuzu's neck.

"Not tonight Hidan I sleepy go to bed" He whisper in a restless voice.

Hidan pout as he heard a snore. Hidan huffed and went to the bathroom to take care of his erection.

-[One month later]-

Just getting out of a shower. Kakuzu looked down to see his gut was beginning to pop out more. He walked over to the bathroom mirror. When he look at the mirror he was heisting to put his shirt so he kelp it off. It felt weird that fact that he was male and carrying a new life into the world. Kakuzu turn to his side looking in the mirror at his growing belly. He was amazed that he would care this much about a fetus let a long his own from own body. He slowly put his hand and ran it over his stick up stomach a couple times. Letting his fingertips dance along the swollen flesh. He signed as he looked worry for the child to have his dark stitches. He was distracted of his current figure that he didn't realized Hidan at the doorway seeing Kakuzu examined his own swollen gut.

"Hello Kakuzu, how our baby doing today" Hidan said smiling.

He saw Kakuzu blushed a little then cover himself with a white towel {from the rack} at the waist. Kakuzu was embarrass for his lover seeing him. He thought was Hidan was laugh but he heard a signed.

"Oh my poor Kakuzu, you look so fucking cute when you have a fucking shy side" Hidan said in a sexy way.

Then he walk over the {new mother}.

"You did this to me, asshole" Kakuzu said as he a good small pat to his stomach.

As he said that his blushed deepen.

"AW, but you look so cute carrying my sperm inside here" Hidan replied back.

He took the towel off and putting his left hand over Kakuzu's right hand.

Then rubbed the unborn child that is currently inside his lover.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING I'M CUTE" Kakuzu snapped back.

He was angry and Hidan wasn't making it any better.

"Fine then" Hidan said.

He began to walking out the bathroom to bedroom then knowing Kakuzu just had a mood swing and the would change in the matter of seconds. As his foot came of the bathroom he started to count down

"3..2..1.."

"Hi-chan please come back here I'm sorry" Kakuzu said softly.

Hidan smile for a moment and he then calmly turn around to see Kakuzu with a sad look on his face then walk back to his lover.

"What wrong asshole" Hidan said.

Kakuzu put his head on Hidan's right shoulder. Then went to sucking on Hidan's neck turning it to a hickey. Hidan turn his head to see his boyfriend's hand still on his stomach but in a cute way. Kakuzu and Hidan look in each other eyes when Kakuzu's head came back up. Hidan lean forward almost touching his lips Kakuzu's mouth.

Kakuzu kiss Hidan, he wanted something more out of this. Hidan press his lips on the stitch ninjas lips and bit down on his cool lips and made Kakuzu gasped. Hidan put his tongue into Kakuzu's mouth then began to dance with his tongue. They separated for a moment then heard a glass smash on the ground. The Zombie twins turn their head to see their fellow Akatsuki members their mouth drop to the ground (except Pein).

"H-How long you guys were there and you better clean up what ever hell that was" Kakuzu said getting very aggressive.

"Long enough to see you hold you stomach and bitching at Hidan un" Deidara said.

Then he head an aggressive growl he hurry over to his danna hiding behind him. Kakuzu sense another ninja charka.

"KAKUZU-SAMA IS GOING TO BE A MOMMY! THIS MAKES TOBI SO HAPPY" said Tobi try to jump on Kakuzu but Hidan brought out his three scythe from the bed to play.

"TOBI MUST HUG KAKUZU-SAMA" Tobi said as Deidara and Zetsu was holding him back so he wouldn't get murder.

Kakuzu went behind Hidan for protection and the embarrassment from the orange mask brat.

"Hidan put your toy away, you could hurt Kakuzu or any one else in this room" Leader said calmly pointed it out.

Hidan thought for a moment then drop his weapon then grabbed Kakuzu hold him.

"Hidan-kun mm" Kakuzu was silence as Hidan kiss him.

Hidan shut Kakuzu up with this and the kiss was more about love then shutting up someone. The two heard the ukes in the group awwed the them. Some of the semes while.

"Shut-up" the Zombie team said in unison.

Kakuzu was getting little horny. the kiss got his member to burn already and need to get rid of the group so Hidan and him could make love.

"Out of the room" Kakuzu said.

He shoved the group out of room and locking the door. Once that was done Kakuzu pounce on him.

"Kakuzu be careful" Hidan said as Kakuzu was kiss over his face.

"Hidan, I'm dieing for our hot sweet sex we had" Kakuzu said as he was licking Hidan's cheek.

"Kakuzu, the baby you can't be on stomach" Hidan having hard time to not to arousal to the actions that Kakuzu is giving him.

"Hidan I can still have sex on my back you baka," Kakuzu said with a sexy and evil grin on his face as he took Hidan to the shower.

"Kuzu, why the hell are we in the bathroom" Hidan said as saw Kakuzu turning on the shower on.

Hidan got the massage. Then he saw Kakuzu strip down to butt ass naked then smiled as he step in the shower. Hidan strip faster then join his beloved in the shower. He began to kiss and suck all over Kakuzu sweet hot body. Their bodies slowly slide down to the shower floor. When Hidan's mouth got to Kakuzu belly he put his warm tongue on it. He smile as he felt like a tiny bit movement inside.

"Kakuzu can you feel that fucking movement" Hidan came back up to Kakuzu's face then kiss him.

Kakuzu knew that baby doesn't kick until he was five months but he went along with it. He smile as Hidan put a hand on the swollen stomach then lightly tap it. Kakuzu smirk pull Hidan up for another kiss but moan as their cocks touch each other lightly.

"Hidan i-if you want to feel movement then put that fucking cock inside" Kakuzu said.

Hidan lick Kakuzu's hip bone pulling on the stitches.

"nnyeah, Hidan that feels so good" Kakuzu moan.

Hidan smile and went lower then press his Adam apple against a warm burning ecertion. Kakuzu's breathing was becoming labor.

"OH MY GOD THAT SO GOOD" Kakuzu said.

Hidan smile as he got an idea.

'I want you to say Jashin over and over until you cum hard' Hidan thought.

Hidan press his body against Kakuzu's body as much was allowed.

"Say Jashin-sama name loud and hard, Kakuzu" Hidan said.

"Go to hell" Kakuzu replied very quickly.

"Not the right answer bitch" Hidan growled.

"FUCK YOU" Kakuzu answer.

"SAY IT" Hidan yell.

His face was red with anger. Then he got angry to the point of that he twist Kakuzu's right nipple hard making Kakuzu scream out of pain. Hidan smile at Kakuzu as a blush was a cross his face which mean a huge amount of pleasure and pain.

"You bitch" Kakuzu growled.

"SAY IT YOU FUCKING HEATHEN" Hidan yell twisting the left one harder.

Kakuzu gasped as he got more hornier by the minute. Hidan was smiling and his hands going lower until they touch the out grown belly. Then to the normally inny belly-button began to pop out. He gave a good little flick to the belly-button.

"Hidan that feels soooooo good" Kakuzu said with pleasure.

Then Hidan's finger tips play the wet stitches going down from the end of the belly-button to Kakuzu's harden throbbing cock.

"Did that really feel good Kaku-sama" Hidan said.

"OH FUCK YES" Kakuzu cried out loudly.

"Oh Jashin, Kuzu you're so fucking horny huh my, Dear" Hidan said kiss Kakuzu not to hard but not to soft.

Kakuzu did not try his best not say Hidan's god but it was getting more and more difficult as Hidan press their hips to get cocks to touch again. Both cocks was getting harder to the point tips was leak out the pre-cum.

"Unless you say Jashin-sama name loud I wont let you cum sexy man" Hidan whisper into Kakuzu's ear.

'_OH FUCK YOU ASSHOLE I'M CUMMING IF I WANT TO, YOU DICK'_ Kakuzu thought throbbed in his head.

"Hidan, if you think that then AAAHHH" Kakuzu growled then cried out as Hidan tongue was push inside his dick tip then suck hard. This Kakuzu made gasp and grabbed Hidan's shoulders at bruising force.

"OH SWEET G-Go AW FUCK IT J-JASHIN" Kakuzu scream loud.

Kakuzu didn't want to giving in but dammit he need to cum and it was hurting his cock and his lower belly. Hidan suddenly deep throat Kakuzu's hard swollen cock and suck harder and harder then began to humming making Kakuzu cum.

Kakuzu couldn't hold it anymore he cried out Hidan's name as loud as he could and cum all over Hidan's mouth and neck.

"That better, Kuzu," Hidan said after swallowing the cum then licking it all away. Kakuzu crofting as he throbbing cock feeling a little better. Sweat run down Kakuzu's body the soft tan skin was hot along with water.

"Hidan put your cock inside now" Kakuzu deminited. Kakuzu was done playing he just wanted to be fucked.

"You're so horny, my love" Hidan snicker as he unmercifully thrust into Kakuzu warm tight entrance. Kakuzu scream and his nails dig into Hidan's white creamy skin making it bleed on impact.

"Hidan-chan" Kakuzu cried out.

"Kuzu-sama" Hidan moan as he pulled out close to the tip then thrusting it all way back in.

He heard gasp and saw Kakuzu arching his back almost off the shower floor. Hidan put his hand on Kakuzu's warm right hip bone pushing him down on floor. Drool was coming out of Kakuzu's mouth and tears flow down from his Christmas color eyes.

"Was it a little too rough Kuzu-sama" Hidan question his boyfriend.

"N-No Hidan it was wonderful" Kakuzu moan. Hidan that same thing over and over until he felt his crotch tingle with the sen-son to cum.

"Kakuzu I'm s-so close" Hidan said.

"AAH HI-CHAN" Kakuzu gasp as he cum hard on Hidan and his stomach.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's entrance close on his cock in the last hard thrust Hidan cum inside Kakuzu's entrance making him shiver in pleasure.

"Hi-chan that was a-amazing" Kakuzu said gasping for air while Hidan then pull out cock with the cum connecting them together.

Then it to leak mixing with the now warm shower water.

"HELL YEAH KAKUZU, Hehe we forgot the shower was on" Hidan said getting up and helping Kakuzu up.

Hidan only could to stare at Kakuzu as his long dark brown hair flow past his shoulders and down to his tail bone. Then to see front was glowing of an expecting mother. Hidan couldn't help himself he kissed Kakuzu on lips and putting his right hand on Kakuzu's check and the left one on Kakuzu's stomach over their unborn child.

Hidan smile with the feeling of being proud at himself.

As the two part Hidan blushed as kept his hand on the stomach rubbing it. Then having enough of that he could feel Kakuzu hot breath on his neck then the pain of having teeth going through his milky skin making it bleed.

"Don't forget I have an ultra-sound tomorrow my love" Kakuzu said getting out the shower then laying on the bed on his left side to heard Hidan cuss.

"You forgot didn't you" Kakuzu laugh.

"No, maybe, OK I did" Hidan blushed.

"Hidan your a fucking dumb ass if you forgot about the ultra-sound" Kakuzu said as Hidan got on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu-san" Hidan said.

"Just don't forget ok" Kakuzu replied with a warm kiss.

"Tomorrow I'm going with you this time I promise" Hidan said into a pout.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"Why should I believe this time" was he asked.

"Well this our first fucking child and...well I want to see the damn kid inside you, damn" Hidan pout.

{Translate= Please let me come with you Kakuzu-chan I want to see our baby for the first time}

"Fine you can come but you have to be good" Kakuzu said finally.

"Good" Hidan said feeling his face warming up.

Then Hidan lay on his side to see Kakuzu smile and saw his eyes close. Hidan was proud and worry. Worry that he not going to a good dad to his first born child. Like his father wasn't there for him, but he thank Jashin-sama to give him this chance to correct that mistake.

"Hay, Kakuzu" Hidan said.

Kakuzu open one of his Christmas color eyes to see Hidan was about to cry but he knew better.

"What wrong Hidan" he ask sitting up.

Hidan sat up to only kiss Kakuzu and hug him.

"Kakuzu-sama I'm sorry" Hidan cried.

"Hida-chan W-what wrong" Kakuzu was worried.

Hidan never cried in front of Kakuzu but he felt so bad that couldn't hold it in any more. Kakuzu just signed and hold Hidan very close. Then two fell asleep holding each other in there arms then the alarm went off.

"Hidan time to get up" Kakuzu said softly then turn off the alarm clock.

Hidan open his eyes to see Kakuzu getting dress. Kakuzu eyes was half close as he put on his jeans then a shirt. Finally he tie up his hair and place his hood on his head with his mask to cover the stitches.

"Oh Lord Jashin-sama, Kakuzu you look so fucking hot...praise to be Jashin" Hidan said putting pants on and got to a shirt.

"Hidan are you sure you're ok cause I never seen you wore a.." Kakuzu was silence by Hidan lips on his lips.

"Kuzu, I'm fine really" Hidan to ansure the stitch up ninja that he was fine.

In fact he was fine but today was a special so that why was wearing a shirt plus that the last he went the doctors they nearly throw him out for not wearing a shirt. Hidan was so happy cause going to see his and Kakuzu's baby on the ultra-sound before any one could. Actually the chibi in his head was jumping up and down with excitement but his out body was staying clam. Hidan walk behind Kakuzu putting his hand on his lover lower belt area. Kakuzu had a small smile and a blush on his face. The feel Hidan hands on his hips and Hidan head on his shoulder blade. There was a wonderful silence between the two enjoy. Then Hidan broke the ice by humming a little and putting his hands up Kakuzu's shirt to feel the stitch-up nin belly button playing with it. For some reason Hidan like playing with his lover's stomach. Kakuzu started to sway his hips side to side. The two ninja turn around Hidan put his arms on Kakuzu shoulders and smile while Kakuzu put his head on Hidan's right shoulder.

"You like to play with my stomach huh Hidan-chan" Kakuzu said.

"I uh hehehe you got me" Hidan blushed then he looked at the clock.

"Holy shit it time to go" Hidan continue.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes then getting his cloak from the closet but he was having a hard time putting his cloak this time. He looked back to see Hidan pulling it away and setting it a side. Kakuzu was getting upset that Hidan took his cloak away. He did want the other members or other people to look at his body because of the small baby bump.

"You look a lot better without that damn thing on you Kaku-chan" Hidan said.

Kakuzu look down and saw his shirt showing a little stick up skin. Kakuzu blushed when he felt something warm and wet on his upper arm then to his right shoulder.

'Hidan get the hell of my shoulder!' Kakuzu thought.

Another minute of disagreeing with Hidan later. {Damn Kakuzu your a fighter}

He gave up and was out of his and Hidan room. Then he notice he was holding his Hi-chan hand but he just smile and got to the door and they left for doctor's office.

[one mile later]

At the doctor's office the people would always stare at Kakuzu. This made him very uncomfortable. He went up to sign in for his appointment. The stares to grow and whispers went around the waiting room. A few moments later the nurse called Kakuzu's name. At first he had a little trouble standing but Hidan help him move. Then nurse took Kakuzu's wight and height and other things.  
The last thing the nurse did was Kakuzu blood pressure.

"My lord your blood pressure skyrocketing any more stress, your head is going to explode dear" the nurse said in a weird way.

Kakuzu laugh nervously but when he looked at Hidan his eyes was huge.

_'Any more stress and his head going to explode! Oh Jashin please don't let that happen' _He thougt.

"The doctor will in a minute to you" she said as she left.

Hidan didn't stop thinking of the nurse said. Kakuzu was getting very frustrated that fact that Hidan was still staring at him with those big eyes.

"OK, why you staring at me? It creeping me out," Kakuzu said.

Hidan snapped back to reality then smile. He was still worry about his Kuzu. A few moments later the doctor came in with a smile.

"So Kakuzu I see you brought your uh boyfriend right" he said as Kakuzu laid on his back and one hand hold Hidan's hand.

The doctor turn off the lights in the room.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"So he one I heard about from last appointment" she giggled.

"Yeah he the one who got knock up his baby" He laugh.

Hidan pout in anger but he sign thinking it was his fault that Kakuzu was like this.

"Nice to meet you Hidan, I'm Dr. Hoshi" she said as the ultra-sound machine was sent in.

Hidan's head chibi was jumping up and down again when the gel cover machine part was put on Kakuzu's belly very lightly.

"I'm going to very little pressure on your stomach in this stage the embro is very sensitive to any amount of pressure" the Doctor said.

At first Kakuzu flinch because wand of the machine was cold but it some warm up and made it very comfortable. Hidan and Kakuzu heard a wonderful sound but it still very faint but still there. It was their baby heartbeat. The doctor move the machine part around. First the wand was towards the lower chest area then just right under his belly-button. There they saw something that look like an alien haft human.

"What hell is that" Hidan said point to the screen.

Kakuzu laugh cause he though this was funny that Hidan didn't know that their baby.

"Hidan that our little baby" Kakuzu said.

"What no way what is it really?" Hidan shouted.

Hidan saw Kakuzu put a 'I'm dead serous face'.

Hidan laugh a little nervously. The doctor took off the machine part and got up and turn up the lights.

"Your baby looks very healthy I didn't see any problems with it" she said.

Kakuzu got a tissue and wipe of the gel and pull down his shirt to cover over his stomach to the best he could.

"Thank you Dr. Hoshi" Kakuzu said.

They got up then left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This the next chapter so Yeah!**  
**comment and review please!**

******Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. What is that thing moving

Chapter 5~

[two and half more months later]

Kakuzu is currently five and half months pregnant.

He had basically having mood swings, back aches, swollen ankles, and having very odd food cravings.

His cravings was basically pickles and something with it. He had heartburn though and he didn't know why that was happening but he though that it because the damn food he been eating. The mood swings are kind a funny because he would be swearing a storm about Hidan insult him then to a person you want cuddle. Even Tobi knows not get a pregnant Kakuzu mad because he will fucking rip you head off. His back was in alot of pain ecsally in the lower area.

All in all he was pretty tolerable person.

[flash back]

Three weeks ago~

It was at a meeting and was pretty much boring the shit out the other members. The only paying attention was Kakuzu because of financial issues. Hidan put his head on his lover left shoulder cuddling it. Kakuzu smile as he stoke his hair as Hidan shiver with pleasure as he touch his ear.

"KAKUZU, HIDAN ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME" Leader yelled.

This got the whole organization to turn their heads to the Zombie team. Kakuzu hide his face behind Hidan's head like a kitten. Hidan smile at Kakuzu's affections he was showing. The ukes (expected Itachi) just awed at this it was a sweet moment between two people. A sudden Tobi said something that was really bad.

"Kakuzu-sama is so gentle and he getting a big tummy too" he giggled.

The room fell in a dead silent.

"He dead" Itachi whisper.

"Yep" Kisame whisper back.

Hidan had a scared expression on his face. Kakuzu got up carefully from his seat and walk over to Tobi and slowly wrapping a arm around the orange mask nin neck softy at first.

"What was that you said" Kakuzu whisper.

"Tobi said that Kakuzu-sama ahhh" Tobi said as feel of the tightness of the arm around his neck slowly make it harder to breathe.

"Kakuzu it ok he sorry UN" Deidara said fastly. Hidan ran over and hug Kakuzu from the behind.

"Calm down you know stress is bad for baby" Hidan said.

Kakuzu put the thought process back and let go Tobi and turn around to hug Hidan.

"Aw I'm sorry Hi-chan" Kakuzu said cuddling his face into Hidan neck again.

"It ok Kakuzu" Hidan said as he brush his fingers into the dark strains of hair.

[flashback over XD]

Kakuzu was home alone again.

He was watching TV nothing much and he was getting very bored. Leader told him that he wasn't allow to go any missions cause it could harm the unborn child the was inside his out grown stomach. Kakuzu at first he disagree and ague but slowly realize that Leader was right he could do harm the baby if he wasn't careful. So he was often home alone.

He put his Akatsuki ring hand on his belly let his ring go over his belly-button which he didn't know why but he just like the feeling of it rubbing with his ring. He smile because Hidan will be coming home after being away for a week on a mission.

The mission he was assign is in the land of mist.

Kakuzu looked down the sight of his gut was from a small baby bump to a swollen out half watermelon.

_'Great I look like I ate half a watermelon whole and it still have to grow out more plus the of lose my prefect figure GAAH' _He thought.

_'After this pregnancy is done oh Hidan is going to pay bbbbiiiiggg time'_ his thought continue.

[flashback, sorry I just love Flashbacks]

On a Sunday night when Kakuzu was on the couch rest like his doctor said he should do more. Well any who Tobi couldn't help but he was to see how big the pregnant stomach was. Tobi quietly got up and went to the kitchen to get the tape measurement thing. He saw Kisame and Itachi make-out so went to find it and ran the hell out of there.

"What his deal" Kisame said.

"Who cares" was Itachi response.

"Let just go see" Kisame said getting up.

"Fine" Itachi mumble angrily.

The two travel to the living room to only to see Kakuzu sleeping on his lelf side and Tobi was gently push him onto his back then got on his hips straddling him. Then Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu came next. The group quietly laughing their asses off. Zetsu got his camera to film this moment. Tobi lightly put the tape measurement thing and got his measurement.

"Wowy Kakuzu-san you pack the pounds pretty good" Tobi said loudly.

He touch Kakuzu's growing stomach and gave it a light pat.

The group laugh until they heard someone waking up.

"Guys hide" Kisame warned.

So hide and still watch a Tobi happy jump and down on Kakuzu's hips but as Kakuzu's began to open. Once Kakuzu's eyes open he go very angry and confused.

"TOBI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Kakuzu yelled.

He kicked Tobi in the nuts than ran away in tears. He felt he was about to be rape then got very angry. He grab Hidan's three blade scythe.

"Oh Tobi's nuts are hurting" Tobi cried. Then the group just laugh as hard as they could until Hidan's scythe was throw at the wall near Tobi's head.

Kakuzu came back out so piss off it wasn't even funny.

"Tobi you are so fucking dead!" Kakuzu growled in a dangerous tone.

Kisame tried the best as he could to hold back a piss off pregnant Kakuzu while Deidara and Itachi grab Tobi then disappear in a smoke cloud. Kisame put Kakuzu on the couch then try to help him to clam down. It worked.

Five Hours later when Hidan got home he got introduce a crying Kakuzu. He asked what happen and he took Kakuzu to their room. Kakuzu told Hidan what he think what happen. Hidan watch he darling fell asleep shortly after-words. After there was a battle that end up Hidan and Tobi in trouble. Later that night when all the fight was over. When everyone was asleep. Tobi sneak out of his room and grab a small tea cup. Then he went in the Zombie team room then saw Hidan snuggling with Kakuzu in his sleep their hands almost like they were glue together. Their fingers in tangle with each other and over their unborn child. Tobi smile and gently place the tea cup on the grow stomach. He just snicker as it stay in place. He went back to his room and slept until he heard.

"TOBI" the yell of a pregnant man.

Tobi got such a beating that fallowing morning.

[end flashback]

Kakuzu still haven't forgot about that and was he still pretty mad about it but quickly got rid of that thought.

_'God I bored, what the hell am I'm going to do now'_ he thought as his ring hand fingers tap his belly over and over.

Then drawing little circles on it. Kakuzu giggle a bit feeling ticklish senson when through his system. Lastly he put a full palm on it rubbing it up and down then side to side. He was not happy about being fat but he was also kinda of proud that he going to give a new life into this world.

Kakuzu didn't know why but poking at his stomach became the only other thing to keep him entertain for awhile.

He didn't hear that someone came in and sneak behind the couch.

Then all of sudden Kakuzu felt something warm and soft covering his eyes it felt like a hand. He touch it and it was a hand of a person with their Akatsuki ring on index finger. At first he thought it was Tobi pulling a prank again. Tobi like to play pranks on the other Akatsuki members mostly him. Again doesn't know why. A moment later he felt something warm wet against ear it was like a tongue. Now he know that wasn't Tobi.

"Guess who my dearling" said a very filimer voice.

Holding one hand over Kakuzu's eyes still and the other hand went south to his belly rubbing it.

"Oi, I guess someone has been growing while I was gone huh baby" The mysterious voice said.

Kakuzu smile now he know the person was.

"Hi-chan you can't scard me even if I'm five months pregnant" after Kakuzu said that the warm feeling was remove from his eyes.

He look up to see Hidan smiling down at him.

"Hay there stichy" Hidan giggle before he got a smack to the head.

"Your an asshole you know that Hidan" Kakuzu snapped back.

Hidan laugh a little as his hand went down more to give his lover a 'loving touch' to his waist but Kakuzu stop him and pull Hidan's hand back up to touch his warm forehead. Hidan then felt a large hand on the back of his head and pull down for a hot mind blowing kiss. Hidan blushed but kiss back.

"I missed you" Kakuzu said when they parted.

Hidan walk around the couch to his boyfriend/lover but he wanted is talk to him.

_'No turning back Hidan, he loves you and you love him, Oh Jashin I so nervous what he said no'_ Hidan thought.

_'No, he willing to carry your baby into this Jashin damn world, and he going to give it life so just go for it you baka' _Hidan thought continue as he took Kakuzu left hand hold it tight.

Kakuzu was getting very worry in Hidan's serious attitude. Hidan saw the worry in Kakuzu's eyes smile to him to tell him something.

"Hidan, what going with you..." Kakuzu said. Hidan put his index finger on Kakuzu's soft lips to shut him up.

"Kuzu, don't speak yet, I want to ask something" Hidan blushed.

"What is it Hidan-chan" Kakuzu said removing his lover's finger.

Hidan pause for a moment then got one knee and held Kakuzu's hand a little tighter. Hidan eyes to water for the strange reason.

"W-Will you marry me, my stitch up waterfall nin" Hidan cried.

Kakuzu was shocked but tears were coming down his cheek. He wasn't sad he was just so happy. At first he response was quite until it got louder and louder he looked at Hidan's tear flowing face then he said it to him.

"Yes" Kakuzu cried.

Hidan cried louder for all the years of sadness and heartbreak was gone he was finally happy. Then pulled something from his cloak pocket and putting it on his lover left ring finger. It was an diamond engagement ring.

"How did you pay for this ring love" Kakuzu asked.

'Same old Kakuzu' Hidan though.

"With my money" Hidan response was quickly.

Kakuzu raise one eyebrow

"What money, you have no money" Kakuzu said.

Hidan just laugh nervously. Then two Zombies forgot and just kiss with tongue and all. They hold each other when until they heard a girly sob. It was coming from the hallway closet door. Hidan help Kakuzu up from his seat.

They walked down the hall then softly put their ears on door. Then off a sudden they back up as a nervous Deidara plop out with a blush.

"Oh shit, Danna" he said as Kakuzu crack his knocks then hit Deidara on the head hard.

"That was for taking the the loving moment Deidara-chan" Kakuzu said.

Then door slam open to see the rest of the Akatsuki plop out face first. Leader was the only one that got out just fine. Kakuzu and Hidan look at each other. Kakuzu smile bend down a little and kiss Hidan lips. Pein came up to them tapping Hidan's shoulders.

"When do you guys think is a right time for a wedding" said Leader.

"Soon as possible" Hidan said looking at Kakuzu out grown gut. Kakuzu blushed hard when everyone look at him.

"What" was all he could say.

All ukes took a very shy Kakuzu away with some trouble. While the semes did the same for a piss off Hidan.

"Where are you guys taking us" Hidan said as he knocked out.

Kakuzu saw that Hidan was out cold and began to snuggle more then Itachi knock him out. The ukes grabbed him before he fell on the ground.

"Holy shit un he needs to lose some weight" Deidara said.

About two hours after being taking away from each other and not knowing where were they. The two 'zombies' were blindfolded then taking to a room. Moments later the blindfolds came off the two hug each other when they walk together. {cause Kakuzu couldn't run because of his big gut lol}

"Kakuzu are you ok" Hidan said worry.

"Yeah, how about you" Kakuzu replied.

"I'm fine" Hidan said looking around the room until he was blindfolded came back on again and so was Kakuzu but they hold each other in there arms.

Suddenly something was pushed both of to walk and let go of each other. So they tightly hold their hands together in tangling their finger with other one hand. A few moments later the feel of hands on their backs was gone and a few giggles were heard as the blindfolds were taken off again. Hidan was piss off while Kakuzu was trying to keep his cool.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING" Hidan yelled out loud.

After that was said as he felt a ribbon tied around his and Kakuzu's wrist. The ribbon was deep shade of red almost like blood. Then rest of the Akatsuki came out after Leader-sama did. He was in his disguise so it was hard to see him but you can see that their was an evil smirk on face. He was holding a black, almost silveriest book. Kakuzu and Hidan were a bit nervous but stay strong for each. Pein was about say something but decide to skip the boring stuff.

"Kakuzu do you take Hidan as you husband" he said with a powerful voice.

"Y-Yeah" Kakuzu said in confusion. It didn't take long for Kakuzu to realize what was going on. For Hidan it was still weird so he was clueless.

_'Oh now I see what going on'_ Kakuzu thought.

"Hidan do you take Kakuzu as your wife" Pein said in same tone.

Kakuzu started to pout when Pein said that he was the wife.

_'Fuck that I'll donate him after this pregnancy is done'_ Kakuzu thought.

"Y-Yes I do" Hidan said.

Hidan being, Hidan was just as confuse as was his Kakuzu.

"You are now husband and wife you may kiss the one who got it" Leader said pointing to Kakuzu.

"HUH" was all Hidan could said as Kakuzu kiss him and grab the ass in the process. The two separated and saliva connecting them. Everyone saw Hidan with the most shocked face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Hidan said.

"You and Kakuzu are now wed" Konon said.

Deidara laugh when he saw Hidan's face as he was more shocked. Hidan blushed hard as the shock began to clear from his mind. Sasori as being a puppet had no emotions. Everyone else was either snickering and or laughing. Hidan blushed harder as everyone laugh at him. Then he went on a Jashin rant.

"Holy fucking Jashin I though that you going to kill us or something" Hidan said.

"Tobi says that Hidan-san should feel happy" Tobi said jummping up and down.

"I am happy very" Hidan replied. "Then what" Kisame said.

"We didn't do it Jashin's way" Hidan pout. Then everyone laugh harder.

-{The Jashist way of marriage is when the man and woman goes to the village of the groom and get approve. If approve, the bride has to be in a white kimono then drink one and half sake. Once that done they must have marriage sex of the night. In morning the bride and groom will leave to another village or in their case back home. The trip to Hidan's village was two to three week trip tops. Hidan kelp thinking how his family was going to accent his bride/ barer of his child.}-

Kakuzu smile Hidan act more of an idiot, but just then he felt something strange going on inside his belly. He put a hand over his out grown stomach rubbing at it to help it to calm down. It worked. In few hours the ceremony was done, Hidan and Kakuzu walk off into their room.

Once they were in their room Kakuzu's stomach started to act up again. This time it felt someone was kicking his insides and moving them around. He got the picture, that feeling from earlier was the baby kicking and to moving around. In that moment he got the bed and took Hidan's right hand and put it on his stomach lightly. He waited for a moment then he saw Hidan's eyes go very large.

"Holy Jashin was t-that a kick, Kuzu" Hidan said climbing on the bed.

"Uh-huh" Kakuzu said as he got another kick from within.

Hidan felt and saw his 'husband's' belly move a little bit as the baby kicked. He smile as he saw Kakuzu's face was nervous. Hidan felt proud and his pride rise.

"H-Hidan do you feel that" Kakuzu said.

Hidan nodded yes as he put both hands on the baby bump. Kakuzu looked down and put his hands over Hidan's hands as both rubbed their unborn child. Kakuzu was scard because it kicked and stretch his stitch up skin out quite a bit.

"Yeah, he or she a fucken kicker, alright" Hidan said. He saw pain in Kakuzu's face.

"You ok Kaku-san" Hidan ask.

"Yeah b-but this kicking is r-really hurting" Kakuzu smile.

"Of course it hurts this is the first fucking time you have something moving and living inside of this big thing" Hidan pat Kakuzu's stomach lightly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Kakuzu said in anger.

"Oi I didn't mean in that way" Hidan said as hear Kakuzu signed.

Hidan gave Kakuzu's stomach a little harder pat.

"Oh that different" Kakuzu said holding his stomach as he felt a huge movement.

He eyes went wider.

"What wrong Kaku" Hidan said in deep consider.

Kakuzu saw the worry in Hidan's eyes. Kakuzu took Hidan ring hand and with his hand place on the child that was growing inside of him and feeling it doing somersaults once or twice hard.

"The baby rolling around in there like freaking I don't know" Kakuzu said with worry the baby might stretch out the skin to the point that it would pop out.

"It started freaking me out Hidan-chan" Kakuzu continue. Hidan signed in relief.  
"Don't do that ya know, I fucking thought you went into labor Jashin dammit" Hidan replied.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and smirk.

"Hidan the baby wont a big concired until I'm in the third trimester or what the hell it is call" Kakuzu kiss Hidan's check. The movement of the baby began to slow down which met the baby was going to sleep but the movement was still there.

"I swear, I'm going record our baby kicking your stomach around cause that was so fucking cool, huh babe" Hidan said poking the tan stitch up belly. Then he put a full palm rubbing the baby into a soft sleep. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Who are you talking to the baby or me" Kakuzu said into a pout.

"You" Hidan replied.

"Yeah I guess, but it has to be in here though I don't want the other members to make fun of us" Kakuzu blushing hard.

"Yes, thanks Kakuzu" Hidan smiled.

After a few moments later Hidan heard something he usual would heard a growling of a stomach. Kakuzu blush harder and look away.

"Hungry much Dear" Hidan giggled.

"Shut up" Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu try to get out of the bed to get something to eat but Hidan pull him on to the bed.

"You stay, I'll go get it, what do you want to eat" Hidan said.

Kakuzu thought for a moment but he had a strange food craving came in.

"How about a ham, cheese and pickle sand-which" Kakuzu said smiling.

He saw Hidan face as it show so much disgust.

"Are you freaking kidding me" Hidan said thinking it was a joke.  
"Nope" Kakuzu said sitting up.

"That so disgusting, Kakuzu" Hidan replied.

Still fight on getting it. Then Kakuzu thought of something so that Hidan would change his mind.

"Pretty pleawe, Hi-chan it for the baby" he said in an uke way and poking his growling stomach and the baby kicked little hard.

"See it hungry as much I am" Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu used Hidan's trick the _'puppy eyes of doom.'_ A few minutes later Kakuzu heard what he wanted to hear, Hidan's sign.

"Alright, I'll be back just stay calm you two" Hidan said as he poke his Kuzu's swollen belly. Now Hidan when who ever was knocked up had to be hungry to say pleawe.

[With Hidan]

_'OK time to get some food for Kaku'_ he thought.

Looking around to the other members in the kitchen. He saw no one.

"No one, good" Hidan said.

Hidan was going to embassous if any one found out what he was doing.  
Hidan walked in the kitchen fixing Kakuzu's sand-which when it was finish he wondering how it taste so he took a small bite in that moment he spit it out.

"Why the fuck would it crave something like this shit" Hidan said.

He signed as he though it was the baby not his Kaku. He got the sand-which and begin to walk back to his and Kakuzu's room.

[Mean while with Kakuzu]

Kakuzu laid on his left side waiting for his Hi-chan. His stomach growled.

"Man, my stomach hurting" Kakuzu said.

The baby began to kick little this made Kakuzu have a little nauseous.

'_Where the hell is your daddy with my food'_ He thought as gave his stomach small baby pats.

He grab the stormy gray blanket and put it up to his chest then he close his eyes. As he was about to fall sleep that when Hidan returned with his food. Hidan climbed on the bed almost like a cat. He put the sand-which near Kakuzu's mouth and watch Kakuzu took a big bite out of it.

"How the fuck can you can eat that shit" Hidan said. He trying not to vomit.

"I can only eat this because our baby makes me crave it, Hidan-chan" Kakuzu playfully said opening one Christmas color eye.

"Right our baby" Hidan said not noticing that the disgusting sandwhich was half gone.

Then he looked down.

"What in the hell" Hidan said.

"Wanna try some" Kakuzu said very playful.

Kakuzu mood was that he was in a very playful mood.

"No, fucking way Kuzu" Hidan replied.

"Suit yourself" Kakuzu said finishing it.

With his stomach was happy again slowly the nausea went away.

"Are you full Kakuzu" Hidan said.

"Yeah" Kakuzu replied.

Kakuzu laid back on his side looking at Hidan. Hidan looked at Kakuzu's ankles there were swollen and they looked painful. Hidan put a hand down on one of the ankles and started to rubbed it. Kakuzu moaned loudly.

"Dose that feel good" Hidan said.

Kakuzu nodded yes. Hidan felt Kakuzu's ankle swelling go down so he did the same treatment to other ankle. The same reaction happen. Then all of sudden Hidan hear...

"OW" Kakuzu said loudly.

Hidan stopped and climb up to see Kakuzu's face in pain then a hand on his stomach.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This took me a long time to do. Plus the next one is going to a bit longer. Sorrwy people!**  
**Review and comment!**

**Hidan: YAY! *gets a chair smash on his head* OI!  
Kakuzu: shut up Hidan**

**Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**


	6. The appointment

Chapter 6~

"What wrong now Kaku" Hidan said getting worry.

"Get the camera Hidan hurry" was all Kakuzu said.

"Why" Hidan asked. Kakuzu sign and just pointed to his stomach.

"Ah" Hidan got up from the bed to get the camera from Zetsu's room.

[With Hidan]

"Zetsu can I barrow your camera for a bit" Hidan said though the door. Zetsu open the door and hold it in his hands.

"Why" said the white side said.

"Cause...well...uh" Hidan blushed.

Hidan then drew a large air circle then point to his stomach. Both side of Zetsu understood.

**"The baby kicking isn't it"**the black side said.

"Yep" Hidan blushed a bit harder.

**"Well get his fat ass out here and let everyone see that damn brat the inside that stomach of his"** the black side said.

"No, if they want to keep it on the low for now let them" the white side said.

"So can I the camera or not" Hidan said.

Hidan was getting very annoyed and frustrated that the black side of the personally split ninja called his kid a brat.

"Yeah here" white side said. He gave it to Hidan and Hidan took the camera while happiness.

"You are going to show us afterwords right" the black said.

"Of course" Hidan said.

He cross his fingers behind his back and took it back to his room.

While that was happen Kakuzu place his back to a pillow and sat up in a forty-five degree angle.

"I have no idea why I wanted to do this" Kakuzu told the baby.

"I mean this is really embarrassing to do but...your...daddy want me to" Kakuzu said to himself.

It surprise himself that he was carrying a child into the world let alone wanting to keep it. Kakuzu then shock head thinking about it look like or how it going to act personally wise. Then Hidan returned to the room then about to jumping on the bed.

"Don't even think about, Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"You could do harm on our little baby, or you don't care about it as much as I do" Kakuzu said playfully.

Hidan signed angerily as he got the bed carefully then placing the camera near the baby belly.

"Kuzu pull you shirt up" Hidan said.

"Why" was Kakuzu's response.

"It might easier to see the little kicks that way" Hidan said wanting to see his child better.

Kakuzu had an anger twitch on his forehead. He doesn't want Hidan to see it though he just want to put a blanket over his body and wait until this pregnancy is done. Kakuzu sign thinking that not going to happen and slowly lift his shirt to his chest. Hidan awwwed at sight Kakuzu's pregnant stomach, it rise and fall every breath he took. Then the way his stitches would go anywhere. Hidan's head move towards Kakuzu's and they shared a loving heartfelt kiss.

"Like this Hidan-chan" Kakuzu blushing hard.

"Yep" Hidan purred.

Then they wait for the show began and it didn't take long only about ten minutes. Hidan smile as he saw the child make little bumps on its 'mother's' belly with its kicks. The baby started to kick in multiple directions. It first move the stomach up, down. Then it got bored so the child kicked side to side for a while. Then for its final kick. The baby kicked on Kakuzu's left side and it did it hard. It even sketch out the skin a bit.

"Ok ow, that hurt little son of a bitch" Kakuzu growled.

Hidan turn off the camera then place it on the end-table on his side. Then put his head against Kakuzu's stomach.

"Now, now baby don't hurt your mommy" Hidan talked to the baby.

"After all, he is the one that going give you life" Hidan continue.

Kakuzu was surprised that Hidan didn't cuss so he started to pet Hidan's sliver hair with his fingers. Suddenly, he started to angerily pout when Hidan called him 'mommy'.

"Hidan I'm not going to be the the mother in our relationship so why do you keep saying that I'm have to be the mom in this relationship" Kakuzu said in frustrated.

"Because your caring it inside of your fucking belly, dumbass" Hidan replied.

Kakuzu huffed and pull down his shirt then turn to his other side facing away from Hidan.

"Oi, what did I said" Hidan said.

"You call me a dumbass and I'm not being the mom in this damn relationship" Kakuzu snapped back.

"Sorrwy Kuzu" Hidan said.

He got nothing in return.

"Come on I didn't mean it" Hidan said.

Nothing.

"What do I have to do forgiveness this time" Hidan sign.

Kakuzu smile "Foot message."

"You kidding right Kuzu" Hidan said.

"Nope now get down there and rub my damn feet" Kakuzu demanded.

He turn to lay on his back.

"Fine" Hidan said.

"Bastard" he mumble under his breath.  
"I heard that" Hidan heard.

He went down and started to rub Kakuzu feet. He was surprise that Kakuzu's feet was swollen.

_'Man his feet were really swollen I mean damn they must been hurting as hell'_ Hidan thought.

A little while later Hidan smile bend his top half to lay his head over the tan out grown stomach.

"Hello there little baby" Hidan said.

Hidan talked to the baby about the world was a nice also how cruel to be born in.

"Hidan don't tell it that" Kakuzu finally said.

"Why" Hidan responded.

"Because, I know the world is cruel and the way you saying it kinda depressing" Kakuzu said looking up to the ceiling.

Hidan understood and started to tell stories how he and Kakuzu met began this love.

"Then your mommy said that I love you so I kiss him hard to tell him that I love you too bitch" Hidan said.

Kakuzu slapped him in the back of the head.

"OK bastard I'll stop calling you mommy damn" Hidan said rubbing the spot.

"Thank you and I love you Hidan-chan" Kakuzu said calmly.

Hidan smile "I love you too Kakuzu-san."

[One month later]

Hidan hold Kakuzu in his smaller frame arms so Kakuzu could get the rest he needed. Kakuzu's stomach was getting a bit more larger and now it getting somewhat hard now. Kakuzu looked like he was going to pop.

Hidan thought this though if he said that out loud he was going out on the couch (again) but even longer.

[Flashback two weeks earlier]

Kakuzu sitting at his deck doing the money of the Akatsuki. He was getting very tied and didn't know why. Kakuzu took of his glasses and rub his eyes.

_'God I'm so tried'_ he though.

He sight was getting blurry and he put his head down on the oak table and fell asleep.

_'Just five minutes couldn't hurt' _that was his last thougt.

A few hours later Hidan came in from one of his rituals and saw his lover sleeping. Hidan walk over and shook him a little. Kakuzu's head shot up having some drool on the one side of his face and a piece of paper on the other.

"Hello Kakuzu how are Jashin's angels doing" Hidan said.

"Sleepy" Kakuzu said.

His voice was like he had sleep in weeks. His body was tied that his own belly felt like a huge rock was growing inside instead of his own baby boy.

"So has he been kicking like the usual" Hidan snicker.

"No our child been sleeping like I should be" Kakuzu growled.

Hidan smile for a moment then tried to pick his lover but he was too heavy.

"I'm not getting up from this seat" Kakuzu said as he slowly snuggled his head into his arm.

"Well no shit you gotten fat" Hidan said then clapped his hands over his mouth as quickly as possible.

"What did you call me" Kakuzu growled.

"N-nothing sweetie" Hidan sweat.

Now he was going to get it. For a the past two months Kakuzu was worry about his weight and his figure. Hidan saw slowly as the chair was being pushed out slowly. Kakuzu tried to watch his growing belly as he stand then faced Hidan.

"No, I believe you just called me **FAT**" Kakuzu growled in a angry tone.

_'Holy mother of Jashin save me' _Hidan thought.

Kakuzu pulled him up by the neck "Listen here you son of bitch; I'm this way because of you did to me, I didn't had to carry this brat but here we are" he yelled.

Then through Hidan out of the room...literally.

"Oh come on Kakuzu-chan I was joking" Hidan said getting his face out of the dry wall.

He heard the worst thing ever the door was slammed shut and lock. "YOU SLEEP ON THE FUCKING COUCH FOR A DAMN WEEK" Kakuzu yelled though the door.

Hidan blinked and knocked on it only to have his own scythe go though the door and "YOU WANT TO MAKE IT TWO" he heard.

Six days going on seven Hidan was moving a bit. He looked over to the clock and saw it. It was eleven fifty-nine.

_'Shit this sucks I can't believe he actually banned me from out fucking room' _He thought.

_'Damn this couch is so gay I mean this shitty couch isn't comforable'_ he continue thinking.

Realizing it wasn't a good idea to call a heavily pregnant man fat. He miss his bed it was more comfortable this piece of shit and was more soft. Hidan closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then all sudden he felt something straddle his hips. He felt the person press their body on his but the second that person belly and felt it a kick he knew it was. Hidan open his eyes and saw Kakuzu's face only inches from his.

"Hay babe what you doing here" Hidan asked.

"Come back to bed with me I'm cold in there" was all he heard.

A moment later He saw Kakuzu and he was in his eyes gorgeous. His hair was flowing down. His eyes look restless. Hidan sat up and Kakuzu grab his hand and playfully drag him to their room. The door close and moment later moans and groans was heard~

[End flashback]

Hidan shivered at the own thought about doing that again.

Suddenly; door knocked interrupting Hidan train of thought and waking up a very relax Kakuzu. Hidan looked down and figure he can't leave his spot.

"It safe" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu moved a little.

"Too loud honey" Kakuzu moved a little bit more so his body was facing the door.

Then door open to only see a puppet holding a card. Kakuzu reach over to grab the card without hurt his growing baby. He took the card out the puppet's hands and began to read it.

_'Kakuzu and Hidan, came down stairs Leader want to talk to BOTH of you, he said that you two have a easy mission  
_

_~Sasori _

_P.S~ Oh and can you guys get some ham, cheese, pickles, and peanut butter for some reason those items keep on disappearing that would help thanks!'_

"Dammit, Leader" Kakuzu said trying to get up.

"I guess they get on to your food cravings" Hidan said.

"Oh ha ha" Kakuzu said.

When Kakuzu got up he got very dizzy it made him plop back on the bed.

"Hidan-chan a little help" Kakuzu said.

"What the magic work Kakuzu" Hidan giggled.

"Is it, Hidan is going to sleep on the couch for the next two weeks if he doesn't help" Kakuzu replied.

"Alright I'll help" Hidan said pulling Kakuzu up.

Hidan was a trouble picking up Kakuzu and grumble something about him being very heavy.

"I know I got heavier" Kakuzu said angerily then he sign.

"Thanks for helping me out" Kakuzu blushed.

"You know what so cute right now" Hidan said.

"No Hidan, what is it" Kakuzu look back.

"You are, I mean you sweet and glowing of being an excepting mother; I mean damn I just you more bitch" Hidan replied.

Kakuzu just signed and walked well waddle over to Hidan then he whisper in his ear.

"When we get to our room I have very sexy surprise for you, Big boy~" Kakuzu purred in his ear then nipped it.

He walked out the room. Hidan go a little turn on when Kakuzu said that and smile.

"Hay wait up" Hidan yelled.

He ran and caught up with Kakuzu. The two made it to Leader's office.

"Take a set" he said.

{TIME SKIP 2 hours later!}

"That it" Hidan said

"Yes" Leader replied.

"That not even a mission sir t-that just stupid" Hidan said as Kakuzu got back from his third bathroom brake.

"Dammit, I hate being one that pregnant" Kakuzu said rubbing his stomach.

"What baby kicked again" Hidan giggle.

"No just felt like it" Kakuzu look away as his face had a little blush on it.

"AAWW isn't he a cutie" Hidan said cuddling with Kakuzu.

Kakuzu started to growl in anger.

"Oh, yes he is" Leader said as he check Kakuzu's body out threw his navy blue, long button up shirt.

Even without the cloak Kakuzu was an attractive man and should have better then Hidan. That was leader's thought.

There was an award moment between the three. In that moment that where Hidan and Pein gaving each other evil glares. Kakuzu say this and thought that they were just going to fight so he thought he brake the silence.

"Ok I think we need to get out of here, Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, you go ahead I caught up" Hidan still watching Pein.

"Alright I'll be waiting" Kakuzu purred as he kissed Hidan's check and walk (more like a little waddle) out.

Hidan saw Pein's face had disgust on it which met he had been jealous.

[with Hidan]

_'Ha ha Pein-sama is jealous of me'_ Hidan smirk. Then he got serous.

"Stay the hell from Kaku-chan" Hidan warned.

"What do you mean Hidan" Pein said in a calm way.

"I mean the way you look at him wasn't that lust" Hidan replied.

"Hidan" leader said loudly.

"What" Hidan replied with aggressive attitude.

"You better then keep your eyes on, Kakuzu if your sooo worry" Pein said.

"Is that a fucking threath" Hidan said in angry way.

"You are dismiss Hidan" Pein said. Hidan got and run out of the room.

"He a fucking asshole that what he is" Hidan said himself.

[With Kakuzu]

"Where are you my Hi-chan" Kakuzu said.

He slowly sat down by a tree. He rub his stomach trying his best not to fall asleep. His eyes grow heavy then he started to sleep. Minutes later Hidan sneak behind Kakuzu.

"You rang" Hidan said. Kakuzu got scread and hit him.

"Don't do that" Kakuzu snapped very angrily.

"Now, now Kuzu-sama" Hidan said and putting his hands on his Kakuzu's big belly.

Kakuzu calm down as best as he could after all stress wasn't good for the baby.

"So what was so stupid Hidan" Kakuzu said.

"Oh he said that we need to go the appointment and come right back" Hidan replied.

"Well one that is stupid and two I guess we have go to the appointment right Hidan-chan" Kakuzu said.

"Aww but I want to play" Hidan moan.

"Not now" Kakuzu grab one of Hidan's hand and started they to walk.

During to the trip (more like seventeen minutes later) Kakuzu had to really go to the bathroom because he felt the baby was having fun with his bladder and kicking a storm on it. Putting a hand on his stomach and rubbing it hoping that the annoying pain would stop soon, but it didn't help. Kakuzu groan loudly.

"What wrong" Hidan said turning around.

"I have to pee" Kakuzu blushed and thinking he sounded like a five-year old.

"Didn't you like a piss about at the base like three times?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah so" Kakuzu replied back.

"What the hell is that kid doing inside of you; to make you have to the bathroom so much?" Hidan asked.

"Well don't blame me for it our baby is fun playing soccer with my bladder every five fucking seconds, Hidan" Kakuzu snarl at Hidan.

Hidan knew to back off and give him a bit.

"T-Then hold until we get the doctor's office" Hidan blushed.

"I can't" Kakuzu said rushing over to tree.

Kakuzu unzip his pants and relive himself.

"Aw man" Hidan said turning around.

A few moments later Kakuzu blushed though the mask as he walk out from behind the tree.

"Feel better" Hidan said.

"Yeah" Kakuzu said then look over the sliver hair Jashist.

"Don't tell any one about this or I'll kill you" he said as a bight blush was painted on his face.

"Ok I promise Kakuzu but you're still pretty cute" Hidan mumble.

"Shut up Hidan" Kakuzu said as he walk away.

Hidan rolled his eyes and fallow him.

{THIRTY MINUTES LATER}

They made the doctor office eight minutes before appointment time. Moments later the same nurse that was in the first appointment came in and called Kakuzu's name. This time Kakuzu need both Hidan and the nurse to help him up. Everyone in the office could only stare and younger children laugh.

"Mommy what with that man he looks funny" one of the childern said while pointing to Kakuzu.

She just shrugged.

"He probly got stomach cancer or something dear I mean look at him" the woman said.

Kakuzu got up and put one hand on his achy back and the other on his swollen stomach. The couple walked (waddle for Kakuzu) a little a bit and heard the laughing. Kakuzu looked down at his over grown stomach feeling a little movement going on. He sign.

"It ok Kakuzu, you still look amazing to me at least" Hidan whisper.

"R-Really" Kakuzu whisper back in shock.

"Yeah, I mean the kids out there are being little assholes but if they known that you're pregnant I think they fucking change their minds" Hidan said.

"Maybe your right Hidan" Kakuzu said look back.

_'Oh my Jashin did Kakuzu just said I was RIGHT! he got something on his mind to say that'_ Hidan thought in shock.

Kakuzu got on the scale moment or two he got off of it. Hidan sign and took Kakuzu's ring hand entangle their fingers with each other. The nurse took Kakuzu's weight and hmmm at it.

"One hundred fifty five, you have gain only sixteen pounds how far along are you again" the nurse has said looking though her clipboard.

"Uh I think I'm 24 weeks" Kakuzu said nervously.

"Ok to be in the safe range the doctor thinks you should a least gain nineteen more pounds before birth" she said.

Kakuzu stood there quiet as Hidan and him was escorted to the room. Once there the nurse took his blood pressure.

"It lower from last time that good" she smile.

"Good" Hidan smile.

_'I'm going to kill him or at least make him sleep on the couch again'_ Kakuzu thought.

He was thinking about how much weight he has to gain and his chibi was holding Hidan's head over a trash bin like (when he found out when found out about his pregnancy) throw it in the trash bin.

"The doctor will be right in" She said as she left and braking Kakuzu's thought process.

"I can't freaking wait" Hidan said.

"Why" Kakuzu said.

"Because today we'll get to know what is our fucking baby gender" Hidan said. Hidan saw the Kakuzu's smile.

"I know" Kakuzu replied as Hidan put a hand on Kakuzu's thigh.

Kakuzu smile as he horny very easy and he don't know why but he liked it.

"Are you getting excited" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu nodded and put his head on Hidan's shoulders. Then the door suddenly made that click noise and the two part.

"Hello gentlemen, how are today Kakuzu" the Doctor said as she enter.

"Good" Kakuzu said.

"Good, now unbutton your shirt up and let get to see that baby shaw we" she giggled.

Kakuzu sign and undo the buttons on his shirt to his chest slowly. After that was he move both sides to revealed a very swollen stitch up almost ragged doll stomach would be but it was full of stuffing. The moved up and down with every breath he took and Hidan could help but to feel proud and happy.

"Has the baby been kicking" the doctor Hoshi asked as she examined the swollen flesh on its side. It showed some purish tint in the skin.

"Yeah like a lot seriously" Hidan said.

"Oh good that what are waiting for" Hoshi replied back gently.

Then she got up and brought out the ultra-sound and turn off the lights. The machine was turn on and the gel was applied on Kakuzu's big belly. The smaller part of the machine was strolling around until the baby was shown on the screen.

"It look like you're going to having a baby...boy in sixteen weeks" the doctor said smiling.

"R-really" Hidan said.

"Yes, here is his penis right there," She said point to the screen.

"Surprising he have such a large one at his current state" she pointed to the lower part of the screen.

Kakuzu just smile for a moment then he got hard reality check of what the doctor just said.

_'OH HELL! IF HE HUGE DOWN THERE THEN HE GOING TO BE BIG COMING, THEN...THEN OWWW THAT IS GOING HURT BIG TIME!'_ Kakuzu thoughts cried out.

The chibi in his head was play out the birth in his head and it was bad every damn second.

Hidan had an evil glare in his eyes.

"Can we get a picture to go" Hidan said.

_'Pein, suck on this one bitch. A boy! I can't fucking believe Kakuzu is going to have my fucking son. Wow Pein is going to so fucking jelous'_ Hidan thought.

"Of course, want to show the family" she replied taking thier son's first picture inside his 'mother's' womb.

"Somewhat" Hidan said helping Kakuzu to sit up.

"Oh before you go I suggest you try some Prenatal Yoga in your third trimester which starts next week" she said.

"Uh ok it painful" Hidan said.

"A little yes and a little no" Hoshi replied.

The couple thank the doctor and walk out.  
A mile later the two came home to a some what warm welcome.

"Welcome home Kakuzu and Hidan sama" Tobi said so loudly.

Kakuzu past him and walked to couch and lay down. He laid on his left side as the rest of the Akastuki came in (even Pein XP).

"So how it go" Sasori said coldly (as usually).

"Fine...we found out the freaking baby gender is" Hidan said walking to Kakuzu and helping him to relax.

As a reaction Kakuzu trapped Hidan with his legs playfully. For some reason Kakuzu was in a very playful mood now.

"My my someone in a playful mood today" Hidan said.

"Bite me" Kakuzu playful said.

"Maybe later" Hidan said back.

"Enough chat so what the gender already un" Deidara said.

He flush as every one look at him.

"A boy" Kakuzu said moving his feet a little because of Hidan playing with his sandals.

"Really" Kisame said getting a little jealous.

"Yeah here look" Hidan said pulling out the picture from his pocket.

Deidara was the first to take the picture saw it.

"Oh wow un he big" Deidara said.

The rest of the Akatsuki said bullshit and one by one took the picture then examined it. Then looking over Kakuzu's out grown stomach then looking back to the picture.

"Oh damn that going to hurt" Pein said.

"I know" Kakuzu said trying to get up but fail.

_'I hate this I can't get up on my own anymore it getting annoying and my body is beginning to be more sensitive now'_ Kakuzu mind complained.

_'Great now I'm complaining like Hidan...FUCK!'_ his thoughts continue.

"I got you" Hidan said as he help Kakuzu up and they walk to the room then put him on the bed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok this take me a long time but the next chapter has some sweet hot lemon or drama what ever comes first!**

**Kakuzu: Stop making me sound like a whip **  
**ME: no fuck you *pouts***  
**Kakuzu: you suck **  
**Me: I know you like to suck dick**  
**Kaku: That none of you goddamn business!**  
**Hidan: Comment and review **  
**Kaku and Me: Hay!**

_ **Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_


	7. The engagement to Yugakure

Chapter 7~

* * *

[One week later]

"Ow OW" Kakuzu said with his leg spread out and criss-cross save with one leg him holding one leg in his arms.

"T-Tobi legs are not suppose to bend this way" Kakuzu complain.

He was doing what his doctor told him of what to do during from now until the birth twenty minutes a day. He doing the Yoga and somehow Tobi was (trying) to help. Kakuzu was starting his third trimester today and that is why he is doing this.

"Just few more minutes Kakuzu-sama" Tobi said.

Kakuzu's belly grown more now, he looked like eat a whole watermelon. Kakuzu felt huge kicks. Some reason the baby like to switch between his liver and bladder. (When he was tied or when he was sleeping he would feel the baby's head on his left side while his tiny feet on his own bladder. When he hungry the baby would kick his liver to tell him to eat something.) As the kicks got harder he knew that his baby was not enjoying this as much he was. Kakuzu want to have a healthy first son and easy birth so the position he stay in. He also feared that Tobi would go Mardra on him. He put his free arm on his stomach as a massive blow was kicked.

"Tobi can we take a brake now, my child and I are not so much agreeing to this" Kakuzu groan as another blow was deliver stretching his stomach a bit.

"OK Kakuzu-san you two get some rest a bit while Tobi get a chair for the next exercise" Tobi cheerfully said.

Tobi giggled then walked out of the room. When Kakuzu saw out of the doorway he let out a huge sign of relief. He didn't know why Tobi knew he needed to do the Yoga or how he got the information about doing it. All Kakuzu knew was that he was going to suffer for another fourteen minutes of this. Tobi walked to everyone room and saw everyone sleeping. After leave Kakuzu's and Hidan's room Hidan open his eyes and sign.

"Thank Jashin he didn't see a wake" Hidan signed.

He got up and quietly walked out the room to the living room. Tobi made sure that no one was going to distribute the season. So the night before when Hidan told people about the Yoga Tobi said that he'll do it and if anyone comes in and disturbed the session he will have to use Uchiha Madara on them.

[Back with Kakuzu]

"Thank God I can finally relax" Kakuzu said as he plop down on the couch.

Then he lay himself out with his left side with his stomach almost sticking off the couch. He felt the kicks and it started to turn his stomach a bit. Kakuzu rubbed the unborn child within his womb and it seem to help him to calm down. Hidan smile as he saw his Kakuzu on the couch he looked around and saw nobody else.

_'Thank Jashin...he safe'_ Hidan thought.

He walked in. Kakuzu sense someone was in the room so he sat up slowly then turn his head to see Hidan.

"Hay there" Hidan said.

"How are my two Jashin's angels doing today" Hidan asked.

"Not so good" Kakuzu replied.

"Why" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu grabbed one of Hidan's hand and put it on his over grown stomach. Hidan flinch when he felt a kick.

"Holy Jashin that was a huge kick, son" Hidan said to the unborn child.

Kakuzu close his eyes breathe in and out to stop thinking about pricks of pain. Then the strangles thing happen his stomach growl.

_'That right, Tobi took me before I got a chance to eat more and got change'_

Kakuzu thought as his belly growl louder.

_'I guess your hungry huh little guy' _his thought continue as he rubbing his stomach.

[Flashback this morning]

Kakuzu groan waking up to several kicks to the bladder. He slowly sat up and stretch a bit. He yawn as he looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was nine o' clock. Then he stand up slowly and curse the big belly plus old age.

He was warning a long dark green nightgown since his original night close rip when he try to put them on two nights ago. He put on his fuzzy jet black slippers. He got a little dizzy from standing so sat on his side of the bed.

"I'm up baby, just stop your kicking they're beginning to hurt ya know" Kakuzu said.

Just as he said that the baby stop kicking and move a bit.

Kakuzu surprise that the baby actually understand him so he tried to get up fast. Then he walked or waddle over to the bookshelf and read his "How to A Mom" book Deidara got him after last week appointment. He went to the chapter "When can my baby beginning it's hearing" it reads that babies can begin to hear into the seventh month of pregnancy.

"Oh that interesting" Kakuzu said to himself. Kakuzu felt a kick to his bladder now he really need to pee. Kakuzu walked away for the bookshelf then almost ran as he felt pressure on his bladder. When he got to the bathroom and relief himself. Kakuzu smile feeling better. He finish and washed his hands. His stomach growl loudly as he knew he and his baby was hungry.

"I know that your hungry little guy come on let get something to eat" Kakuzu said realizing that he just talk to a unborn thing. "Wait a moment I just talk to a fetus" Kakuzu said smiling. He felt a tiny kick as if the baby was pouting. He walk out of the room after he gave Hidan a kiss on the forehead. He stop at the door way then smile as Hidan snuggle into his pillow more; thinking it was him. When Kakuzu got to the kitchen he was having craving for pickles and peanut butter. He smile as he saw no one in the room. So he went to the fridge.

"Oh, hello breakfast" Kakuzu said licking his lips as he got the peanut butter and the jar of pickles out from the fridge. He dip the pickle into the peanut butter and was about to eat it until a gloved hand grab his hand and stop him form eating it. Kakuzu move his eyes to see Tobi.

"Morning Tobi" Kakuzu said.

"Morning Kakuzu-san" Tobi replied. Kakuzu easily pull Tobi hand away. Then Tobi grab Kakuzu's right again.

"Kakuzu-san come on you have Yoga today" Tobi said holding Kakuzu's hand.

"Eating now Yoga later"

Kakuzu pull the glove hand away again then try to put the food into his mouth.

Tobi grab his hand again then putting the hand down with a fight. "Tobi let go of my hand or I'll bite I'm that hungry enough to do it" Kakuzu growl.  
"Kakuzu-san you can eat later" Tobi said. Kakuzu had an angry twist on his head, so he put Tobi's hand near his mouth. "Ok ok you have a pickle Kakuzu-san" Tobi said. Kakuzu smile as he ate his ''breakfast.'' Then Tobi drag Kakuzu into the training room for the hellish exercises. He also forgot to switch out of his nightgown.

[Flashback over]

_'All I had was that damn pickle goddammit I'm starving'_ Kakuzu thought as he put the other hand on his growling belly. Kakuzu looked up and he saw a the most delicious looking rice ball in Hidan's right hand. He felt something wet on his skin and it triangle down his cheek. Then realize that he was drooling with terrible hunger.

"I thought you might be hungry so made this for you just before I came in here" Hidan giggle. Kakuzu was too lazy to feed himself then thought Hidan would nice enough to help.

"What wrong I thought you would staving" Hidan giggle.  
"I am starving but all that exercise made me too tied and I can't really move around so much since I have soooo weight inside my belly" Kakuzu said smiling. "Or is it that your too lazy to feed yourself and the baby" Hidan snicker. Kakuzu just open mouth a little and point to it that was Hidan for a yes. Hidan look around and saw no one he sign as he broke a piece for Kakuzu to eat. Kakuzu's smile as he got hand-feed this made him feel very speical.

To him it was best moment since him and Hidan haven't spend time with each other. So they spend much time together as possible and make every minute count.

"I Hate having doing something away from you but that asshole, Pein, wont allow me near you some gay reason" Hidan said being sad still giving Kakuzu food. He gave the last piece of rice-ball to his beloved.  
"It ok Hidan" Kakuzu said to his Hidan. Kakuzu smile as he lick Hidan's index finger then suck on it a little feeling a little horny himself.

"Hay Hidan" Kakuzu said.  
"What" was his response.  
"Let be a little naughty and do it right here, right now" Kakuzu said with evil stars in his eyes.  
"T-Tobi will coming back any fucking second w-we shouldn't" Hidan stuttered.

Kakuzu got annoyed then used his threads to lift Hidan off the ground and place on the other side of the couch. "Aw but Hidan I'm still a little hungry" Kakuzu said as Hidan's claps his hands upwards and his downwards entangling the finger with each other. Then he pull Hidan down on the couch. Hidan push him and Kakuzu back up,  
"Then get something to eat" Hidan said but got push down again.  
"No, I think the only thing that going to be in my stomach with that rice-ball is going to be someones hot milk" Kakuzu replied.  
"M-milk" Hidan's eyes widen a bit. Then Kakuzu kiss down Hidan bear chest then to his stomach letting his tongue circle inside Hidan's belly-button. Then the waistband of Hidan's pants "Let get rid of this these troublesome pants" Kakuzu said. As soon as he said that Kakuzu unbuttoned Hidan pant in record time. He throw them onto the ground along with his headband. Kakuzu started to attack by kiss Hidan's dick then lick it up and down.

"Ooh Jashin-sama yes" Hidan said. Kakuzu close his eyes missing doing this. Kakuzu nibble on the shaft near Hidan's balls. Then he stroke Hidan harden dick with his warm tongue an suck at it hard tasting Hidan's pre-cum. He evilly smile as he let go.  
"Now, let have some fun Hidan" Kakuzu said coldly getting on Hidan's hips. Hidan smile as he started to remove the dark green silk nightgown but as soon as it reach Kakuzu's lower area Kakuzu stop him by grabbing his hand.

"What wrong Kaku" Hidan said sliding his other hand up and in the nightgown and was about to touch the seven month pregnant belly until Kakuzu use his other hand to stop.  
"Don't, it bad" Kakuzu blushed then looking away. He didn't want Hidan to see what under the gown but he had some stretch marks.  
"What bad" Hidan said as he smile as he free his hands from Kakuzu's grip and left up the troublesome nightgown throwing it to the ground he saw what Kakuzu fear.  
"Stretch marks really" Hidan said. Kakuzu was about to get up but Hidan stop him by putting his right hand on Kakuzu's large waist kissing his belly in the process.  
"It ok, I knew that you might react like this" Hidan smile then kiss Kakuzu's stomach again and felt a tiny hand. "Besides it looks like this hurts like hell so I think it look fucking cute" Hidan said blushing. "Cute" Kakuzu said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah I said it looks cute dammit" Hidan smile.  
"You are turely different Hidan but that who you are" Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu moved his body a bit more to remove Hidan's boxers then his own. His face flushed with embarrassment. Kakuzu slowly impale himself onto Hidan's dick. He groan as Hidan moan into a pant. Then Tobi finally came in with a big enough chair for Kakuzu to the next exercise.

"OK, Kakuzu-san Tobi got the chair" then Tobi looked to the couch then saw Kakuzu blushing hard and droplets of tears coming out of his eye. "What are you doing Kakuzu-san~" Tobi asked. Kakuzu head looked over as he saw Tobi in the doorway.  
"Tobi g-go away" Kakuzu pant. Kakuzu looked down to Hidan shaking his head then he sat up.

"Hidan san what are you doing in here" Tobi said. Hidan push his hips into Kakuzu's and his dick twitch with the heat.  
"Having sex" Hidan moan. "Having hot, sticky fucking sex" Hidan said. Kakuzu got lift up by his waist and sat down. Hidan moan as Kakuzu dug his black painted nails into Hidan's skin. They ignore him and continue.

"You doing it wrong Hidan-san" Tobi said. Making them jump and Kakuzu spill his seed on the couch and Hidan. Kakuzu tried to push himself off of Hidan's dick but Hidan push him down one last thrust then cumming inside Kakuzu. They moan loud and together. Then Kakuzu finally push himself of Hidan's love stick grabbed his close then almost ran out the room. Hidan just aw as he got his close a ran off right after Kakuzu shutting the door.

"What the hell just happen" Deidara asked. He just walked in then was rubbing the sleepers out of his baby blue eyes.  
"I don't know senpai" Tobi relpied as he was shocked.

Then the rest of the Akatsuki came then saw a puddle of white. Most of the asking what happen while the rest just got gloves and push the couch outside then burning it.  
"Cum" Kisame said. The other nodded then walked out as if nothing ever happen.

[with the immortals]

Inside their room Hidan saw Kakuzu under the bed covers with his head under them too which means he was a shame of himself. This started up when Kakuzu notice the big belly so when ever he like this Hidan would help him though it. From the look of it he was curl into a ball. He smiled as he locked the door then slowly walk to the large 'bump' in the blankets. "Kaku" Hidan said. Then all of sudden the 'bump' move a bit and the grey blanket move to show Kakuzu's forehead to his teary eyes. "Babe what wrong" Hidan asked getting worry. He was getting more worry as he saw a outline of Kakuzu's right hand move downward to his belly.

"Nothing Hidan it just I don't know I'm just so sad; damn my girly hormores" Kakuzu said finally.

Hidan smile sliding into the right side of the bed cuddling with his Kakuzu. Hidan felt a little happy as Kakuzu slowly turn his body to his other side he then grab one of Hidan's hand then put it on his bear stomach. He felt something stretch the skin. He looked down a little hand was sticking out. Hidan giggle as he tap the his son's hand.

"Five fingers, right Honey" Hidan giggled more. Kakuzu didn't respond in fact he fall asleep.  
"Kuzu" Hidan said then hear a deep snore. "Fucker must be sleepy after having hot sex with the hot man like me" Hidan smile then fell asleep himself curling up with Kakuzu's bear body.

About eight hours later the Zombie twins woke up by someone or something banging on their door. Hidan got up from the bed as Kakuzu sat up. Then all of sudden the door was bust down by Deidara's bomb.

"Finally un you two woke up now come all of us are going somewhere" He said throw random close at them. Kakuzu worn a dark blue button up shirt. Hidan worn a red shirt with three undone buttons to show is Jashin necklace. Both wore a pair of dark blue jeans. Deidara push both of them out the room and to the whole Akatsuki member that was outside.  
"What the hell is going on" Hidan announce.  
"Dancing hm" Deidara said. Hidan turn to looked a Kakuzu and he did the same.  
"Why" Kakuzu asked.

Tobi just push Kakuzu on the clay bird as Kisame did the same to Hidan. The Akatsuki came up to a dancing area. There was a sign saying with poor hand writtting on it 'Akatsuki members only' the time was on it eight to eleven. It was around eight and the night was being a very slow night especially for a Saturday night. Kakuzu basically sat out because he wasn't the type that like to dance but sadly he know how to dance and was very good at it and his feet would swell from dancing. The night was basically about music, dancing and love. When a loud and up beat song the baby would kick hard. Then when a slow song came on he would felt his son little move for a small amount of time.

Kakuzu was kind a felt left out when he saw the other couples ether dancing or laughting, seeing them enjoy each other company. He felt bad as he saw Hidan smiling sadly. Every time he would try to come over other members as in Pein or Sasori push him away from him. When that happens Kakuzu will get angry or very confused.

Then just as the party was about to end a slow song came on. Hidan evilily smile _'No one is going to keep me the fuck away from my fucker'_ Hidan thought. Just then sneak over to his beloved Kakuzu.

_"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_  
_and I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

Kakuzu looked down as little kick was giving he put his ring hand on his stomach just then he saw a feminine hand he looked up to Hidan smile. He shook his head no.

"Come dance with me fucker it not that bad and besides it the last damn song of the night" Hidan said. Kakuzu knew he was going to lose this so he sign and gave up he slowly got up. Then they walked towards the dance floor. Hidan put his arms around Kakuzu's neck while Kakuzu put his hands on Hidan thin waist. They push together as best as they. The ukes that was dacing saw then just smile at the love two showed (yes even Itachi.)

_I see the questions in your eyes_  
_I know what's weighing on your mind_  
_You can be sure I know my part_  
_Cause I stand beside you through the years_

They talked while they slowly dance with Hidan's head on Kakuzu's chest and their feet in perfect rhythm.

"So K-Kakuzu I want to ask you something, something very important" Hidan said.

"What" was his response.

"W-Well I was thinking" Hidan said.

"Well that shocking" Kakuzu laugh. Hidan pout but sign.

"Hidan just tell me what you want" Kakuzu was getting annoyed with this game. Hidan took in a deep breath.

_You'll only cry those happy tears_  
_And though I make mistakes_  
_I'll never break your heart_

"Fine, let get marry in my village of Yugakure" Hidan said.

Kakuzu smile for a moment then step on Hidan's foot. Just as Hidan was about yell Kakuzu covering his mouth with his mouth.

"We are marry you moron" He said as they part.

"Not in Jashin's eyes we aren't" his response was.

"What do mean not in Jashin's eyes " Kakuzu snapped back.

"Bastard I mean is that we are merry to the fucking Akatsuki but not to Jashin's eyes we aren't" Hidan said he put his head on Kakuzu right shoulder. He hear Kakuzu sign.

_Chorus_  
_And I swear by the moon_  
_And the stars in the sky I'll be there_

"OK Hidan, What do I have to do to be your husband" Kakuzu said as they went back to dancing.

"Wife, and you have convert" Hidan said as he got a very angry look from Kakuzu.

"Husband Hidan because I can dominate that sexy ass of yours in a heartbeat" Kakuzu whisper in a calming voice then grabbed Hidan's ass in a greedy way.

"Whatever Kakuzu" Hidan blushed

"Now let go of my ass" Hidan whisper.

"Nah, I like the feel of someones nice round globes" his repiled was.

Hidan blushed hard but put his face more into Kakuzu's chest.

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_Till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_And I swear_

"Anyway all you have to do is to travel to fucking Yugakure get approve by my fucking family" Hidan said with some anger.

"Then if you get approve you have to ware a red kimono just like my mom worn when she was pregnant with my younger twins sisters" he continue then Kakuzu look with some anger.

"So your telling me that if I go with you do to this then I have to ware the dress" He said.

"Wait until I'm done fucker" Hidan pout.

"Fine; fine Hidan what else is there" Kakuzu said.

"Then when that said and done you have to drink one and half sake" Hidan was interrupted by Kakuzu looking worry.

"What wrong Kakuzu" Hidan looked into Kakuzu green and red eyes.

_I'll give you every thing I can_  
_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_  
_We'll hang some memories on the wall_  
_And when (and when) just the two of us are there_  
_You won't have to ask if I still care_  
_Cause as the time turns the page_  
_My love won't age at all_

"I can't drink Sake" Kakuzu said.  
"Why not" was his response.  
"Because you jackass it going to harm the baby, geez your a baka" Kakuzu snapped.

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon_  
_And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
_For better or worse_  
_Till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_And I swear_

"Fine we'll give something that holy so it wont harm our little baby boy" Hidan report.

"Anyway, once that done we must have marriage sex of the night, in morning we leave to another village or in our case back home" Hidan finish.

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon_  
_And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

"Ok but how far is the trip" Kakuzu asked. "The trip to was two to Yugakure is about two shitty weeks" Hidan said.

_For better or worse (better or worse)_  
_Till death do us part I'll love you_

Then the two stop dance and sneak off to another area. In this area it had blood color roses surrounding a large gazebo. They walk towards the large The wood was a dark red look like it as just painted on. Kakuzu sat on the stone step it wasn't to comfortable but it was something better then that hard seat. Hidan bend down on knees.  
"So I will ask you this again will you marry me the Jashist way Kaku my darling" he said putting his both hands on Kakuzu's shoulders.

"Fuck you Hidan I'm the man so the question is will you marry me" Kakuzu snicker. Hidan flushed and nodded.

_With every single beat of my heart_  
_I swear I swear I swear"_

Kakuzu smile then kiss Hidan with hot passion, "Let go for it, Hidan, Let go to Yugakure to wedd" he said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was thinking this song is perfect for this so I add it. I mean it romantic, slow, and heartwarming**

**Artist: All 4 one**  
**Song: I swear**

**Comment and or review!**

**Happy late Birthday Kakuzu!**

**P.S: sorry it took so long I think the next one is going to be longer though!**

**Charters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
